Another Hybrid
by Drakon23
Summary: Elijah and Rebekah stumble upon a unconscious man with green eyes and black hair. Elijah turns the man into a vampire but after biting him discovers he isn't entirely mortal. Rebekah can't help but be attracted to the man with green eyes, could he be the one she was waiting for. What will Klaus do when he discovers the new hybrid?
1. What the bloody hell did we make?

**I don't own the originals or percy Jackson and the Olympians **

**Rebekah's POV**

Elijah and I were strolling through the dark streets of New Orleans chatting about what happened during the time we were separated. Elijah stuffed his hands into his pocket and said "something's wrong" I said "what is it" he stepped ahead of me in the direction of a dark alley I stopped in my tracks and looked at his back. Elijah said "someone is in distress" I crossed my arms and said "everyone is in distress with our bastard brother around" he stopped and stared straight at the alley. I walked so I was standing beside him he said "yes I believe that is true with Niklaus here but something in that alley is calling me". I rolled my eyes and said "shall we check" Elijah sighed and said "yes". We were standing in the middle of the alley in a blink of an eye and saw nothing. I snorted and said "your delusional Elijah" he pursed his lips and said "just take a look around please" . Thoughts of how stupid and pointless it was to search filled my mind but none the less I scanned the perimeter and located a unconscious boy lying on the floor behind a dumpster. I whistled and said "Elijah I found something" he was at my side in less than a second. I watched my brothers face twist up in thought and worry he picked the boy up and slung him over his shoulder. Elijah said "come Rebekah we have a lot to do" I briefly nodded and followed him back to the manor. It was about five minutes into the run when I realized we weren't headed to the manor. I opened my mouth to question him when we were in the middle of the forest and he suddenly halted in front of a two story wooden cabin. I said "what the bloody hell are we doing Elijah". Elijah said "We are…taking care of this boy. Please do not question me sister". I sighed and said "Elijah whatever _you _intend to do I suggest you think it through if it in any way provokes Nick". Elijah turned to face me and said "Rebekah I intend to mentor this boy to be a secret weapon". Does Elijah want this boy dead. My brother noticed my expression and said "don't worry Rebekah I will train him" my head bobbed up and down. My attention turned to the boy who now that I can see him more clearly isn't really a boy he's the age I was when I was turned into a monster. The man had tousled raven colored hair and a muscular tan body. His height surpassed mine by a foot and a half. One word could describe him and it was "godly". The mans body was suddenly getting further away I snapped my eyes to Elijah who was walking into the cabin. My feet led me into the two story building and up a wooden stair case and into a room where a king sized bed was neatly made in the middle of a blue shaded color room. My fingertips traced the mahogany drawer and desk. My brother set the man onto the large bed then proceeded to take off his shirt which revealed a very toned and muscular bare torso. My eyes scanned the scar that ran from his hip and disappeared down into his jeans. Silently I watched my brother lean down toward the mans exposed neck and puncture the skin with his fangs. I turned away so I wouldn't see the mans pained expression. The transformation was the most difficult thing in a vampire's life. It's pain was so remotely similar to my hatred toward my father it's a surprise I haven't left yet. But I couldn't because Elijah needs me here for assistance but some part of me believes it's because the attractive stranger needs me. A few minutes passed by and yet I still hadn't heard a single holler of pain. Why isn't he screaming? Temptation to turn around filled me. It took all my restraint to stay faced against the wall. Elijah said "interesting". My restraint was gone with that one word. I whipped around to see the man with two puncture wounds on his neck and his face expression was blank. I said "why isn't he screaming?" Elijah said "I'm not sure but the transformation is occurring I can hear his body fighting the venom". I said "but Elijah Humans scream bloody murder during the transformation why isn't he" Elijah's lips pursed as his arms crossed he said "Perhaps he isn't mortal…or at least entirely mortal". I said "could he be a hybrid" Elijah turned toward me and said "Perhaps his blood was sweeter than any other I drank but the question is a hybrid of what?". What the bloody hell did we make?


	2. Elijah we have a problem

Rebekah's POV

I was sitting on a chair next to the bed browsing through one of Elijah's ancient books. Elijah had left two hours ago to research what the man could be. There was a sound of a groan. My head snapped toward the unconscious body. That was the only sound I heard since he was bitten. I noticed that the man's skin was no longer tanned but pale.

His hair was a even darker shade of black and his thin pink lips were a shade pinker. His torso seemed to be in the processes of transforming because his abs turned from a six pack to a seven pack which I assume will become a eight pack in due time and he was becoming more leaner. I couldn't help but wonder his eyes shade. Were they a chocolate brown, an icy blue, a pitch black, a grass green, a crisp golden, or a stormy grey?

My hands twitched when I saw his laying freely and open so close to mine. I wanted to entwine my fingers with his long slender ones but I resisted it because I didn't know him. I peered out the window to see the sunlight stream through the trees. I shifted my gaze back to the handsome stranger and decided he would be out for a while. With that I stood up and ran out the cabin making sure to close the door behind me and ran to the manor for a drink.

I arrived in the white old fashioned manor in a couple minutes and walked in. Once the door behind me was closed I immediately went to the kitchen to get a cup of scotch. I was greeted by the sight of a bloated Hayley eating a bucket of rocky road ice cream. I said "wow…you're taking this whole 'eating for two' thing to a new level, aren't you?". Hayley glared at me and said "don't you know its rude to make fun of a pregnant ladies diet". I rolled my eyes and said "should I care". I made my way toward the cabinets and poured a cup of scotch into a glass cup filled with ice. While I filled the cup I heard Hayley murmured "bitch" I smirked and took a sip of scotch.

A voice behind us said "where have you been all night little sister". I turned around to face my bastard brother. I plastered a fake smile onto my face and said "oh you know, exploring" Klaus said "exploring what". I raised my eyebrows and said "what are you getting at Nick". Klaus narrowed his cold brown eyes at me and said "were you with someone last night" I scoffed and said "like anyone would get with me after they all fear you". Klaus chuckled coldly and said "yes, I believe you are correct right there". I rolled my eyes and made my way toward the front door. Before I could leave Klaus grabbed my arm and said "I hope you aren't anywhere near Marcel". I turned toward him and said "he'd be the last person I go to". Klaus smirked and said "good girl" he released me and I continued toward the door.

Once outside I scanned my surroundings to make sure no one saw me enter the forest. I sprinted into the woods my mind focused on my conversation with Klaus earlier. I arrived in front of the cabin door in less than a minute. I walked in and headed up stairs. When I walked in the room the first thing I noticed was the empty king size bed. The second thing I noticed was the room was trashed. Furniture was turned over drawers were scared with claw marks and the desk were snapped in half. The last thing I noticed was the window was wide open. He's awake.

My feet were already on the run searching the dark woods . My mouth was dry and panic surged throughout me where the bloody hell is he?! The next thing I knew I was on the ground and a crazed handsome looking man with black hair and red eyes was looking down at me. The man stared at me I said "Hi?". The man suddenly seemed alerted and I saw fear in his eyes. The man said "who are you?" his voice was strained and crackling. I stood up and said "my names Rebekah Mikaelson, what's your name?". The man said "I think it's...Percy?" I frowned and said "you think?". He nodded furiously and said "I don't exactly remember anything". Bloody Hell he has amnesia!.

I pulled my phone out and dialed Elijah's number. He answered in the second ring I said "Elijah we have a problem".

**Please review.**


	3. Blood!

**Percy's POV**

As Rebekah talked with someone named Elijah I decided to take this as my opportunity to examine her she had long wavy blond hair that cascaded down her back. Her hard blue grayish eyes were scanning the trees expecting someone to jump out and attack us. Rebekah was dressed in a short black dress that ended mid thigh and black heels, she looked extremely wealthy.

I suddenly felt self conscious and looked at my clothing. I was dressed in old dark jeans dirty black converse. A bead necklace hung around my neck and did I mention I was shirtless. My torso was stained with dirt and mud from running through the forest at an incredible speed.

My gaze went up to Rebekah who finished talking on the phone. I said "How did I run so fast?". Rebekah said "it's best if we wait for Elijah to come so we can explain it together I mean he is the one who changed you". Changed? I tensed and said "what do you mean he changed me". Rebekah pursed her lips and said "please just wait for Elijah to come". I didn't stop there I needed to know what's going on. All I remember is a name "Percy" and waking up in a strange cabin then running incredibly fast and crashing in a girl who was going just as fast as I was.

I asked "Who's Elijah?" Rebekah was in front of me and staring into my eyes she said "you will stop asking questions until we are with Elijah somewhere private". Why would she stand so close to me to say that. I said "why would I do that". Rebekah suddenly backed away with wide eyes she said "you cant be compelled". I was about to ask her what that meant when I felt another presence.

I looked around and saw a tall dignified looking stranger whom possessed neat kempt brown hair and stern brown eyes filled with wisdom. The stranger was dressed in a white button dress shirt that was buttoned up except the top button. An expensive looking blue blazer buttoned up along with the blazer was a clean white handkerchief. A pair of clean black dress shoes were on his feet and blue trousers were on his legs.

The man turned to Rebecca and said "You say he doesn't remember anything" Rebekah let out an exasperated breath before saying "yes Elijah I explained it to you over the phone". So this is Elijah. I straightened up when Elijah said "lets get him back to the cabin…" he looked around and said "it's too dangerous out here". Dangerous? We were in the middle of a secluded forest how can it be dangerous?

Rebekah said "Agreed who knows if Nick sent some of his bloody goons to follow me". Elijah turned toward me and said "I'm going to search the perimeter you lead him back" Rebekah locked eyes with me and said "follow me". I did what she said and ran after her when she sped through the forest. I know it was stupid of me to follow a stranger but she seemed trustworthy.

We stopped in front of the two story cabin I escaped from. Rebekah walked inside I followed. When I got in Rebekah closed the door and turned toward me she said "there's food in the kitchen if your hungry" I walked into the clean kitchen that appeared untouched I walked toward a steel refrigerator and opened it . I rummaged through the fridge when my gaze settled upon a glass pitcher of dark red liquid.

For some reason my hand shot out and grabbed the pitcher. I searched through the white wooden cabinets and pulled a wine glass out. I poured the liquid into the glass and took a cautious sip. My senses were suddenly sent into a frenzy. It was the most delicious thing I've ever drank. I gulped the entire glass down before pouring another and another and another until the pitcher was empty and my glass was half empty.

Rebekah walked in and smirked when she saw the empty pitcher, she said "I see you found it". I raised my eyebrows and said "found what" I was surprised at how my voice sounded. It was much clearer and a little deeper. Rebekah for some reason had a pleased expression she was smiling lightly and her eyes seemed brighter as she looked at me. She walked toward the cabinet and pulled out a glass cup and grabbed a nearby glass bottle of scotch. I cleared my throat and said "wow that's new" Rebekah let out a soft laugh before saying "the perks of being immortal well almost immortal". Immortal?

I opened my mouth to question her but Elijah's presence cut me off. That seemed to being happening a lot. I saw Rebekah's smile disappear immediately when Elijah came. Elijah said "lets have this talk in the living shall we" we walked into the living room. Rebekah and I sat down on the leather couch our drinks in our hands while Elijah stood with his arms crossed. We were silent for a minute then Elijah looked at my hands where my drink was.

I drank some of the red liquid from my glass while Elijah said "I see you've had your first taste of blood". I spat the liquid in my mouth out. Unfortunately the liquid i spat out hit Elijah staining his clean and expensive looking clothes. I yelled "blood!".


	4. I can't marry you

Rebekah's POV

I watched closely as Elijah wiped his face with his white handkerchief as a brief look of annoyance crossed his perfect features. I couldn't help but be amused, after all Elijah is the patient one and yet he slipped by reacting towards something small. I could already tell Percy was going to be a handful for Elijah.

I allowed my lips to curl into a smirk as I watched Percy staring at Elijah as if he were mad. When elijah was cleaned up he said "Can you stop looking at me like I belong in a mental institution". I said "Are you sure you don't belong in there Elijah after all isn't someone who's trying to have leverage over klaus insane". Elijah shot me a disapproving look "now isn't the time to question my intentions sister" he chastised. I rolled my eyes and said "just get on with the bloody lesson Elijah".

Elijah sighed and said "very well, Percy your a vampire". That didn't helped Percy to loose his expression if anything I think it worsened. His red eyes look about ready to pop out of their sockets and his eye brows were practically flying over his head. Elijah continued ignoring Percy's expression "I changed you because I believe you will give me leverage against my baby brother Niklaus if necessary". A snort escaped me and I mumbled "insane" he turned towards me and shot me a glare. I put my innocence face on and said "what?".

He rubbed his temples and said "I also believe you will help by completing secret tasks for me..." I zoned his explanations out and took the time to study Percy. He seemed like the stereotype vampire, good looking, but there's something about him that's intriguing. It could be his unusual red eyes, case of amnesia, or his high pain tolerance. Now that I think about the most intriguing thing had to be his eyes. No vampires eyes are red not even klaus's and he's the devil in disguise. I should ask Elijah about it later. My thoughts were interrupted by Elijah who called my name out loud. I looked up at his tall figure hovering over me.

I straightened up and said "yes" he said "I need you to stay with Percy while I go retrieve clothes for him. Also give him this" he placed a silver ring with black tribal designs and a sun in center, in the center of the sun there was lapis lazuliI, a daylight ring. I stood with the ring clutched in my palm said "fine, but I have a question first why are his eyes red" he closed his eyes and said "I don't know but I'm guessing it has something to do with our hybrid theory". My head moved up and down as I watched him graceful exit the cabin. I turned towards where Percy was to see him no longer there.

That's when I just noticed the sound of running water upstairs. I should go find some clothes to hand him. In a blink of an eye I was upstairs looking through the mahogany drawers. I pulled out a long sleeved navy shirt, dark jeans, navy socks, and black boxer. I heard the shower stop and set the clothes on the bed before closing the door and descending down the stairs towards towards the living room. I plopped down on the couch and reached for the TV remote then scanned the channels. A few minutes later Percy came down fully dress. He sat next to me and I remembered I needed to give him the ring. I turned to him and said "I have something for you" I pulled the ring out and showed it to him. Percy pursed his lips and said "Rebekah your beautiful and all but I can't marry you I don't even-" I cut him off feeling slightly embarrassed that he thinks I'm proposing. I said "shut up" he looked at me strangely and said "what". I straightened up and said "I'm not asking for your bloody hand in marriage" he eyed me then said "so what are you asking". I rolled my eyes and said "this ring will protect you from the sunlight its a daylight ring". A look of realization appeared on his face he said "oh a daylight right so I won't burn to death". I nodded and handed him the ring. When it was on his finger we turned back to the TV and watched commercials. It was awkward until I decided to clear things up. I said "for the record if we were going to get married you'd be the one proposing". Percy chuckled softly and said "what if I didn't" I smirked and said "Then I'd make you". Percy said "I believe you" I leaned back into the sofa and said "how do you feel about this" he was silent for a moment before saying "Maybe it has something to do with my past but I feel like I've experienced things like this before it feels normal". I mentally wrote this down 'past wasn't ordinary'.

My head moved up and down in a nod as I said "could be, are you sure you don't remember anything about your past". His eyes shut tight as he rubbed his temple he stayed in the position for a while before saying "no I can't remember anything but my name". I grabbed his hand entwining our fingers in the process as an act of comfort. Percy opened his eyes and looked at me before squeezing my hand. I stared into his eyes only to realize they were no longer red but green. Not a grass green but a sea green, they were breathtaking. No, I don't like him! Besides Klaus would just take him away from me like the others.

My thoughts stopped when the front door opened. Elijah walked in with a bag filled with clothes. Elijah made his way towards us only to stop abruptly when he saw our entwined hands his eyes narrowed slightly as he said "Am I interrupting". I shook my head while pulling my hand away in the process I said "I was just comforting him". Percy stood up and cleared his throat "yeah I was feeling a bit lost and she was comforting me". My brother nodded once before throwing the bag at Percy. Percy caught the bag and said "thank you". Elijah said "can you give me and Rebekah some privacy". Percy looked at me momentarily before walking upstairs. When Percy was gone Elijah sighed and said "Rebekah do feel anything towards Percy".

I glared at him and said "I've known him for less than a bloody day Elijah I feel nothing but pity for him. Elijah said "Rebekah I need you to be honest with me" I continued to glare at him while saying "I'm being honest brother I feel nothing for him". Elijah nodded in defeat. I said "am I done here I have things to do at the manor". Elijah said "yes your free I'll be training Percy so you aren't needed". I left the cabin before running towards the manor to do some research about supernaturals.


	5. Sassy

Percy's POV

I sat on the bed mindlessly tapping my foot trying to remember something important that could help me understand why I'm in…where am I? The door suddenly opened and in came Elijah. Elijah said "Stand up" I stood up and said "where's Rebekah" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously and said "she left, why do you ask". I felt slightly uncomfortable under his stare but none the less said "just curious". Elijah walked up to my face and said "curiosity killed the cat". I looked into his stern brown eyes and said "and satisfaction brought it back eight more times". He frowned and said "all sassiness does is get you killed faster". For some reason my corner lip turned upward into a smirk as I said "then how am I still alive". Elijah frowned and stepped back he said "come we have train fm to do" and walked downstairs. I followed feeling a little triumphant that he dropped our conversation. Elijah didn't seem like one who was easily shut up. Nonetheless I followed him predicting he would get me back somehow.

When I caught up to Elijah he was walking out the door. I walked beside him outside looking up at the rising sun. I unknowingly stared at the sun watching it rise above the horizon spreading sunlight through the clouds. I was pulled out by Elijah calling my name. I whipped my head towards him and said "yeah" he said "watch the sun rise on your own time we have too to do and staring at the sky isn't part of it" I nodded and mumbled under my breath "yes sir". Elijah said "I don't care much for sarcasm". I looked at him bewildered and said "why are telling me that?". Elijah pursed his lips and said "to point out characteristics I have low tolerance for". Did he just threaten me?

Elijah narrowed his eyes and said "stop just standing there I have very little time for your training". With that said he began sprinting through the forest. I quickly sprinted after him. We stopped in front of a large wooden shed. Elijah said "well be training inside" and began walking towards the shed. Wordlessly I followed him inside. Once inside he shut the door. I looked around the shed to see hay splattered onto the floor and table filled with tools. I turned to Elijah to ask why we were training here but he sent me a look before I could ask. Elijah quietly took off his blazer and nearly set it on the tool table then rolled up his shirt sleeves of to his elbows. Elijah looked at me and said "shall we".

I raised an eyebrow at his actions then said "what ar-" I was suddenly slammed into the wall and something was inside my stomach. I groaned in pain and looked at Elijah who had me pinned against the wall. Elijah said "lesson one 'always be on your guard'" I looked down to see his hand inside my stomach. Another groan escaped me as Elijah yanked it out and moved away from me and just as fast I was on my knees clutching my stomach. I looked up at Elijah and saw a look of exasperation in his eyes briefly. I grimaced and said "I believe this is your way of revenge right".

Elijah looked down at me and said "I don't hold grudges over childish things". He offered me a hand to which I cautiously took. Elijah turned to me and said "go, attack me". I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows and said "if your sure" he gave a stiff nod and I attacked. I reached my fist out to punch him when he suddenly shoved my chest causing me step back and kick my legs sending me crashing onto the ground. I felt his hand crash inside my stomach again. I looked up at him he said "dead". I grunted as he swiftly removed his hand I said "I didn't know you were going to fight back". Elijah frowned and said "did you think I'd let you attack me without fighting back". I rose to my feet ignoring the pain and said "yeah". Elijah crossed his arms and said "if this was a real fight do you think your opponent would just take the hits and not fight back!". His voice rose the more he got into the sentence. I looked down at my dirty sneakers and said "no".

Elijah clapped his hands together and said "now that I know you have no experience I'll teach you from step 1". I wanted to object about having no experience for some reason but stayed quiet. Elijah said "step one as I said earlier is-" he was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. I watched him pull his phone out and say into the phone "hello…I'll be there in 5 minutes".

He hung up the phone and stuff it into his pocket. Elijah said "let's get you back to the cabin" while whipping his hands clean of blood. I asked "Why?" Elijah said "I need to go take care of something in the quarter" the quarter? What's that? He swiftly rolled down his sleeves and put his jacket on again. We stepped outside and quickly made our way towards the cabin.

Once I was inside Elijah sternly pointed at me and said "under no circumstances will you open the door understood". I nodded and said "okay" then he shut the door in my face and left me by myself in the cabin. I ran a hand through my hair in confusion about my situation and trudged over to the sofa.

As soon as I sat down I reached up towards my neck to grip my necklace to realize it wasn't there. I frantically stood up and searched all throughout the cabin for it. Where's my necklace? It can't be gone it's the thing that reminds me I had a life somewhere else not here. When I realized it wasn't in the cabin I looked at the door then with a slight hesitation exited to look for my beaded cord.


	6. Peanut butter pickles

Rebekah's POV

Sitting on the 300 year old couch in the manor living room, I flipped through the books about the known supernatural beings. I turned the page skimming the text for anything that could be Percy related. A few slow frustrating minutes later Hayley walked in with a pickle smeared with what looked like peanut butter in her hand. Rolling my eyes I watched in slight amusement as she miserably attempted to sit down on a chair in the corner of the room. When she had finally succeeded in sitting, she let out a triumphant breath before clearing her throat and turning to me. Hayley scowled when she saw my amused expression.

My hand turned the page I was currently reading. A loud crunch broke the silence in the room making me turn to Hayley who was as expected chewing loudly. Hayley pointed her eaten pickle at me and said "Why are you reading?". I closed the book and said "Is it so bloody out of the ordinary for me to read a book?". Hayley smirked and said "Yes because your not exactly ordinary". My eyes narrowed as I glared at her. Crossing my legs I said "Says the knocked up werewolf with a hybrid baby". Hayley rolled her eyes dismissing my comment and said "Stop trying to change the subject".

Sighing I said "I'm just refreshening my mind with supernatural history". The pregnant werewolf bit into her pickle while placing a hand onto her bloated stomach. Ignoring the disgusting smell of pickle and her loud eating I stood and walked towards the bookshelf skiming the book selections for a new book. Hayley said "Where's Elijah?" rolling my eyes at her not so subtle worry for him I lied "He went out to see Klaus". Hayley frowned and said "Why am I not surprised?" not answering I looked out a large glass window to see Percy being dragged by two of Klaus's day walkers towards the manor. Without hesitation I ran outside and said "you two" the two burly vampires turned around and said "Release him" the two looked at each other before grinning. One of them said "We'll let him go if you give us a little something in return…". Bloody bastards they're dead! But before I could do anything Percy had broken free from their grasps and dug his hands into their backs ripping their hearts out.

Looking at him standing their with fire ablazedin his red eyes and hands stained with blood I couldn't help but feel…turned on. I watched intently as he dropped the hearts from his tight grasp and looked at me with a odd sense of kindness. Percy awkwardly held his hands up and said "Could I uh wash my hands". Rage suddenly filled me as I glared at him and hissed "Are you stupid why'd you get caught!" Percy looked slightly scared before he said "I lost my necklace" while holding the necklace in general up. I clenched my fists and said "How in the bloody hell is that worth risking your life?!". Percy narrowed his eyes at me and said "It's the only thing I have left other than a pen from my past, I think it's pretty dam worth risking my life". I walked using vampire speed and said "But is it worth risking Elijah's and mine". Percy suddenly looked guilty then muttered a soft apology under his breath.

Feeling my anger clear I said "Its fine just think next time" he nodded avoiding my eyes. There was a sudden cough behind us and I turned to see Hayley chewing on her pickle looking rather shocked. Hayley asked "Who's he?" while pointing to Percy. Percy walked so he was standing in front of Hayley he said "Uh hi I'm Percy I'm uh…" feeling the need to step in I quickly went to Percy's rescue and wrapped my arm around his waist then kissing his cheek softly before saying "He's my boyfriend".

Amused, I watched Hayley dropped her pickle as her face turn into utter shock. Looking at Percy I almost cracked a grin at his embarrassed face. Hayley said "Lets talk inside" after recovering from shock. Nodding I walked inside with my arm still laced around Percy's waist causing me to drag him inside. Making our way to the living room Percy asked "Is there anywhere I could wash my hands". I said "In the bathroom, do you need help finding it?". Percy shook his head and walked towards the kitchen while me and Hayley made ourselves comfortable on the couches. Hayley looked at me expectedly and said "Since when did you have a boyfriend!?".

Smirking I said "A few months, do me a favor and don't tell Klaus about him I really don't want him dying anytime soon". Hayley gave me a sympathetic look and said "Was it really that bad?". Suddenly turning serious I nodded looking down at the wooden planks of the floor feeling suddenly depressed. "It was for my own good" my voice was strained "Well you have Percy now". I almost let out a bitter laugh but held it in feeling it wouldn't do any good for my act.

I lifted my head and said "Yeah I do have Percy now" putting on a fake smile Hayley attempted to stand but failed she said "Help me up I have a craving for sardines and chocolate ice cream". Smirking I stood and helped her up then said "I'm going to check on Percy" her response was waddling to the kitchen in a…hurry? I ran into the bathroom to see Percy staring at himself in the mirror while letting the faucet water wash his hands.

I placed my palm on Percy's shoulder while saying "Everything okay?". Percy ran a hand through his messy black hair he whispered "I'm so lost right now". I grabbed one of his arms and rested my head on his bicep I said " I know how you feel". Percy glares at his half blood stained hands then angrily says "No you don't". Pursing my lips in a tight line I stubbornly said "Yes I do, you feel scared because you want to know how to stay alive long enough to get some answers, you feel tired for beating up your brain trying to remember something no matter how small just to get a hint to knowing who you once were, you feel depressed because you think you're the only one who went through this and you believe no one can help you, and you feel mad because you keep wondering why this happened to you and why couldn't it be easy to cure yourself".

Percy continued to stare blankly at his hands frustrated. He said "Sorry I guess you do know how I feel". For his own good I said "let's go to the living room, not that we're living, to introduce you more to Hayley". He hastily scrubbed his hands free of the blood. I grabbed his wrist and led him toward the living room where Hayley was eating out of a rather large bowl, that was sure enough filled with ice cream and sardines. Percy sat on the large brown couch and I sat next to him leaning into him for the act.


	7. I lose control

**Sorry for the long update, I was constantly rewriting this chapter. Beta Reader needed. **

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Watching Hayley devour her ice cream with sardines was like watching a lion eat a gazelle. Both have an equally large appetite and are equally dangerous to interrupt. I gazed down at Rebekah catching a whiff of her, most likely, expensive perfume. Rebekah was looking at Hayley with an expression between disgust and amusement. Biting back a grin I looked around the distinguished manor taking in as much as possible. The rug that laid beneath the oak coffee table looked worn out and over a century old.

I was brought out of my admiring when Hayley asked "So how did you two meet?" I'm guessing her brother turned me into a vampire as she watched over me until I ran away wasn't romantic enough since Rebekah said "he was drunk and groped me at a club".

Hayley let out a small laugh while I looked at Rebekah in Horror. Rebekah was smirking at my face was she continued "…and as I was prepared to murder the bloody pervert he said something that caught my attention". My gut told me she was going to say something ridiculous. Rebekah stood and made her way across the room where a bottle of scotch and a couple of glasses were. I watched as she poured the brown liquid into the cup and took a sip. After taking her sip she said "He said nice ass".

Groaning I covered my eyes as I heard Hayley let out an amused laugh. I felt something lean onto my shoulder I removed my hand to see Rebekah resting her head on my shoulder. A minute later Hayley stopped laughing and said "That's…uh…very…". Rebekah said "Romantic". Hayley grinned and said "Yeah romantic". Quickly wanting to change the subject I said "Anyways, so how do you know Rebekah?" Rebekah let out a small laugh and said "My brother knocked her up in a one night stand".

Surprised I said "Elijah knocker her up?" a little disbelieving that he would and confused how a vampire can get someone pregnant, aren't we dead? Immediately Hayley turned a light shade of red as Rebekah said "No my other brother, Klaus". The amusement in the room disappeared as his name was spoken. Then Hayley said "If you don't mind me asking um how do you not know that there are two living original brothers?". Original brothers? Rebekah removed her head from my shoulder as she leaned forward and said "He doesn't know about my family's history, yet". Hayley pursed her lips and said "So he was recently turned". With a voice of finality Rebekah said "This conversation is done".

Rebekah stood and gripped my hand and said "Let's go into town and grab a cup of coffee". Standing up next to Rebekah Hayley said "Are you sure it's safe Rebekah?". Rebekah laced our fingers together firmly and said "I'll keep him close" Hayley didn't say anything else. With that Rebekah dragged me out of the manor. Once outside I said "Are you going to tell Elijah" she was silent for a moment before she shook her head and said "No…but it doesn't mean I won't if it happens again". Grateful I said "It won't" noticing our hands were still inked together I cleared my throat and said "You're still holding my hand". Rebekah quickly looked at our hands and released my hand. Stuffing my hands into my pocket I asked "Are we going back to the cabin?". Rebekah said "No, were getting coffee" she paused for a moment and looked at me before saying "Maybe we should go shopping first…". Then she tugged me along towards a red convertible where I proceeded to enter as she started the car and drove away from the manor.

The drive was about 30 minutes until Rebekah had stopped outside of the city and parked in the forest she said "We'll walk from here" with that she stepped out and began walking. I followed shortly until we were walking along the dirt path where a jogger was running. As the jogger neared I finally caught a scent of a delicious smell and felt my mouth water. Immediately a searing pain appeared in jaw as I felt my teeth grow. As my teeth grew the pain increased I knelt to the ground gripping my jaw as the pain began to be unbearable. Rebekah knelt by my side and said "Don't worry it's just temporary". I heard fast paced footsteps approach us and the scent grew stronger. A concerned voice called out "Is he okay?" Rebekah looked up at the jogger and said "Leave us". Without question the jogger ran away from us. Rebekah turned her attention back to me and rested her hand on my shoulder as I held in my shouts of agony. Then it suddenly stopped, I panted in relief as the pain disappeared. That's when a rusty pick-up truck that was driving by stopped and a middle aged man stepped out. The man said "Is something wrong with him?" worry was evident in his voice. Rebekah said "Yeah he just has a cavity" the man raised his eyebrows in surprise and said "Then why is he on the floor". Rebekah smiled fondly and said "He's a big baby and was exaggerating". I was hungry.

The man let out a chuckle as he crossed his arms and said "You're really lucky to have her take care of you son, you two have a nice day now". Rebekah nodded smiling while she said "You too". He turned to get back in his car. The man let out a grunt as his pants were caught on the edge of the car door. The man's pants tore and as he bent to examine them he sighed and said "That's what I get for slacking off". He turned to us and revealed a long thin cut that had a few drops of blood dripping out from it. I watched in a trance as another drop slowly dripped down his leg leaving a red rail in its path. My senses were suddenly sent in a frenzy and I felt myself rapidly losing control. And that's when I lunged forward.

I bit into his neck hungrily savoring the feeling of his blood smoothly sliding down my throat. Before I could even come close to finishing my meal I was thrown back. I crashed into a nearby, a spark ignited inside of me as I glared furiously at Rebekah who had ordered the man to forget what happened and leave. Enraged I stood up to run after the car and finish my meal but Rebekah had quickly pinned me to the tree. Rebekah panted as she yelled "Stop!" I felt even more angered as she yelled at me. I gripped her wrists and shoved her sending her to the ground. Rebekah looked up at me in shock. I glared at her and yelled "Don't tell me what to do!" Rebekah continued to stare at me until I caught the scent of the heavenly red liquid. I immediately chased after the smell in attempt to satisfy my hunger. As I closed in on the smell I was pushed to the ground. I hit the ground hard I stayed down for a couple of seconds before I gripped the surrounding grass in anger and I looked up to see Elijah hovering above me. Elijah had a calm façade as he said "You certainly are a hand full" I glowered and said "And you certainly are an annoyance" he quirked his lip slightly as he said "You remind me of my brother Kol". Brushing myself off I sarcastically said "I feel so honored". Rebekah suddenly stood behind me and said "It's just his heightened emotions Elijah". Elijah glanced past my head and said "I am very aware of that sister" clenching my fists I said "Leave me alone". Rebekah crossed her arms and said "We're not letting you go on a killing spree". Scowling I said "I don't need your permission" then I pushed myself up and once again ran towards the scent.

A hand gripped my shoulder and slammed me against the forest floor. I glared at Elijah before kicking at his feet and sending him to the ground. He quickly stood and gripped my neck pushing me harder into the grass floor. I reached my hand out, ignoring his hand around my throat, and grabbed his neck. I pushed him off me then proceeded to slam him against a nearby oak tree. Elijah gasped and grabbed my hand trying to push me away from him. I tightened my hold. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out and fell to the floor was the feeling of soft hands grasping my head then twisting it.

/Line Break/

Groggily opening my eyes I found myself kneeling on the ground in a dimly lit cell room. In the cell was a table filled with purple flowers and in the corner of the room was a wooden chair. I looked up at the steel barred door trying to get a hint of where I was. That's when I noticed the pair of chains wrapped around my wrist I looked back to see the chains were firmly bolted to the brick walls. Then I heard a stern voice say "No ordinary vampire could easily best two original vampires Rebekah" I heard Rebekah's voice say "Elijah you damn well knew he wasn't ordinary after you turned him". Elijah said "I know that". It was silent for a minute until Rebekah said "Do you think he's stronger than Nick?" Elijah said "Nicklaus is a hybrid of werewolf and vampire. If were right about Percy being a hybrid…" Rebekah finished his sentence and said "He could be just as strong as Klaus". Elijah said "It's a possibility, it's also a possibility he might just be stronger". It was silent again until Rebekah said "We can't let Klaus find out about him much less find him" Elijah said "He can't stay here it isn't safe" Rebekah said "Are you suggesting he leave?". I could practically see Elijah nod he said "Yes, we will sent him away and when he's in control of himself he will come back and help us" Rebekah voiced my thought and said "Where are you going to send him?". Elijah said "I have a few friends in Alaska that would graciously train him" Rebekah said "You're going to send him to the bloody Arctic" Elijah said "As soon as I inform my friends I will send him to the airport".

I heard his footsteps disappear until he was outside. Then I heard heels click down until they stopped in front of the cell gate. I looked up at Rebekah she said "I'm guessing you heard that". Smiling lightly I said "If you mean me going to the bloody Arctic, then yeah". Rebekah laughed lightly before she walked in closing the door behind her. She sat beside me on the floor and said "It's not very comfortable is it" while gesturing to the chains. Shrugging I said "I wouldn't know what comfortable is" Rebekah said "Ah yes, the bloody amnesia". Neither one of talked again until she said "How drained do you feel?" turning to look at her I asked "Should I feel drained?" Rebekah pursed her lips then said "Considering your…well… you I guess not". Suddenly remembering the previous events I said "I'm sorry I pushed you to the ground" Rebekah said "You should be, I mean I am a lady" chuckling I said "Not exactly what I expected you to say but okay". Rebekah smiled, a real genuine smile, before saying "Well you don't exactly know me all too well now do you" realizing her words were true I said "It's a shame I won't be getting to know you…sooner" Rebekah said "Well it is your fault for being stronger than 2 original vampires". Glancing at her I suddenly realized I'm going to be gone for a while. I felt soft hands on my jaw I turned to see Rebekah she smiled and said "I'll see you soon" then she leaned forward and pressed her lips to my cheek then all too quickly she pulled away and stood up. While walking out she said "And by the way…I'm sorry for snapping your neck" then she walked out leaving me to myself.

* * *

** Please Review**


	8. Return

A/N The plot is after season 2. Rebekah didn't choose to continue to be a witch she chose to be a vampire.

1 year later

Percy's POV

I adjusted my aviators as another shoulder bumped into me without so much as an apology. Aggravated I made my way towards the luggage pick up to retrieve my suitcase. While muttering apologies I pushed my way through the crowded airport. I reached my destination in about 3 minutes. I watched the conveyor belt bring down multiple suitcases of different colors until I saw a familiar blue suitcase with a black handle. I stepped forward and reached my hand out pulling the suitcase away from the belt. I let out a sigh of relief seeing as I could now leave. I turned around to leave and noticed the crowd around this area was even more crowded. I groaned and pushed my way through the sea of mortals until I was outside.

Inhaling a deep breath of fresh air, I allowed the setting sun to spread it's warmth onto my exposed skin. I really missed the sensation of the warm sunlight. I stretched my arms in the air before looking around for a familiar face. I didn't see a familiar face but I did see a well-dressed man standing in front of a dark Cadillac holding up a sign that said "Percy". I glanced around one more time to see if it was for someone else before walking towards the man and handing him my suitcase then getting into the back seat of the car. I watched the man from the tinted windows open the trunk and stuff my suitcase in it. He closed the trunk and walked around into the driver's seat and started the engine. The driver pulled away from the airport and drove.

An hour had passed by and the sun had already set. I was currently being driven down a dirt road path until the car came to an abrupt stop. I lurched forward causing my head to slam into the passengers head rest. If I were mortal I'm sure that would hurt a little. I unplugged my seat belt and said "What's going on? Why'd you stop?". The driver stepped out of the car and walked towards the trunk. I peered through the front window to see a male figure standing in the middle of the road with his arms crossed and looking down at his feet. The figure's posture was perfect and he was dressed in a suit. Elijah.

I stepped out of the car and walked toward him. I was a feet away from him when he turned to me and said "Hello, it's been a while". I couldn't help but smile, even if I knew him for less than a week I did miss his strict demeanor. I said "Hi Elijah. I see you decided to grow out some facial hair". Elijah smiled ever so slightly and said "The recent events left me no time to shave". His smile disappeared after he mentioned 'recent events'. He diverted his attention to something behind me. I turned to see the driver walking towards us with my luggage. I grabbed my suitcase and said "Thank you". The driver nodded then headed back to his car and drove away. I shouldered my suitcase and said "Where to?". Elijah turned around so he wasn't facing me and said "Follow me". Then he took off. Immediately I chased after him enjoying the rush of the incredible speed I had acquired a year ago.

We came to a stop in front of a white house with a spacious amount of grass and a shed off to the side. On the porch of the house I could see two rocking chairs. We walked up the white painted steps and inside the front door. Elijah led me into the living room where I set my suitcase onto the ground and looked around. I spotted a framed picture of a baby on top of the fireplace. I looked at it and said "Well isn't this a bit more…homey". I turned to look at Elijah to see him staring into the lit fireplace with a distant look in his eyes. He looked tired. He looked older. Something must have happened to make him behave this way. I opened my mouth to ask when he turned away and said "I have some business in the quarter and I won't be back until morning. You can choose whatever room you find suitable.". Then in a blink of an eye he was gone. I stood still for a moment before grabbing my suitcase and going up stairs.

I walked to a room at the end of the hallway. The room was fairly simple. It had a queen bed in center and a book shelf against the wall. Next to the bed was an oak drawer. There was also a separate bathroom connecting with the room. I placed my suitcase on the bed and opened it to reveal a couple of t-shirts, a leather jacket, and some dark jeans. At the top of the neatly piled clothes was a ball point pen. I reached out and took the pen in my hand. I discovered this pen in my pocket when I reached Alaska. I thought about opening it to see if it still worked but decided against it when my stomach started to get knots. Maybe I should open it now. I inched my fingers to pull the top off.

I was about to open it when I heard a noise downstairs. I shoved the pen into my suitcase then turned around and walked downstairs to see what the noise was. I was midway down the stairs when I heard the noise again. It seemed to be coming from the living room. Cautiously I approached the living room to see a female figure with blonde hair sitting on the couch drinking a glass of red wine. The figure seemed to notice me but didn't turn around she just continued to drink her wine while staring into the fireplace just like Elijah. I approached the figure when I caught a whiff of her perfume. Rebekah. I removed my aviators and hung them on the front of my shirt before sitting down next to her. Rebekah glanced at me with a weak smile as she said "Well look who's back". I would have smiled if I hadn't seen how tired her eyes were. Worried I asked "Did something happen while I was gone?". Rebekah let out a hollow laugh as she said "What didn't happen when you were away". I stayed silent for a moment before I turned my body so I faced her and said "Tell me". Confused Rebekah turned to me and said "What?". I frowned at her and said "Tell me what didn't happen when I was away".

Rebekah stared at me before downing her drink and saying "It's much too complicated to sum up". She looked like she didn't want to talk about it so I let it go and asked "How much have you had to drink?" trying to change the topic. Rebekah leaned back and closed her eyes

"I don't know how wasted do I look"

"Surprisingly not so much"

Rebekah hummed then lifted her legs and sprawled them across my lap. I rolled my eyes before asking her about the baby picture on top of the fireplace. Rebekah's figure stiffened before she straightened up and said "That's my niece, Hope…Hope Mickaelson" her voice had a faint trace of fondness as she said her nieces name. Suddenly remembering that Hayley was pregnant I said "Is she Hayley's daughter?". Rebekah nodded and said "Yeah… but I don't think you'll be seeing her anytime soon though. She under her father's care in the quarter". I leaned back and said "It's probably best I'm not all that certain on how I would react". A look of realization dawned on Rebekah's face as she said "Have you gotten any practice in Alaska with controlling your thirst?". Biting my lip I said "Yeah I've gotten to the point where I could stand next to a human and not attack them when I'm not hungry but if I were the least bit hungry I…I don't know…what I'll do". Rebekah wore a solemn face as she said "So you could easily lash out if someone were to bleed even a little…".

I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my fist as the memories of me attacking that man came flooding back to me. I clenched my jaw and said "Yeah, I think I would". Rebekah let out an audible sigh as she stood up to refill her glass of wine and said "Well then I'll guess I'll have to keep your bloody fangs away from piercing any necks myself" while flashing me a smile. I loosened up and smirked at her "Yeah I guess you do. Just don't go snapping my neck again". Rebekah mirrored my smirk and said "No promises". I let out a breathy laugh as I stood and said "You know I haven't heard you ask how my trip to the Arctic was". Rebekah sat down next to me with a full glass and said "I guess you're right. So how was that frozen hell". I ran a hand through my hair and said "Very cold" she rolled her eyes and said "I'd figure that much already. How was your training?". I shrugged and said "It was fine I guess"

"Fine?"

"Yeah it wasn't too difficult for me to learn because it wasn't the first time I've train in combat"

Rebekah raised her eyebrows and said "Oh looks like someone got a couple memories back"

I pursed my lips and said "I guess you could say that, but I haven't really remembered something really life changing"

"So what do you remember?"

I laced my hands together and said "Just colors and that I've train for something"

Rebekah said "Well it's something at least". I agreed with her and was about to say something else when there was a loud knock at the door. Rebekah quickly stood then ran to the door and swung it open to reveal a girl with brown hair and a sheet wrapped around her bare body. Rebekah quickly ushered her in. Her hair was filled with twigs and leaves and the exposed areas of her skin were dirty. Rebekah said "Where's Jackson?". The girl ran a shaky hand through her hair and said "He stayed with the pack". Her voice seemed oddly familiar. I quietly stood and walked towards the door to get a closer look at the girl. Immediately the girl's eyes darted towards me. I cleared my throat and said "Hello".

The girl squinted at me before saying "Oh, Rebekah's boyfriend right? Peter?". I shook my head and said "Percy, and your…". The girl said "Hayley". I said "Hayley? What happened to you?". Hayley looked at Rebekah who shook her head before saying "Nothing important". Rebekah turned to me and said "Could you bring Hayley a blood bag, they're in the fridge" I nodded then walked to the kitchen to retrieve a blood bag. Wait, isn't Hayley a werewolf? I decided to ask Rebekah later. I grabbed a blood bag and walked back out to see Hayley worriedly asking Rebekah "Is she okay?". Rebekah nodded and said "Yeah, she's perfect I've been checking up on her everyday". Hayley visibly relaxed and said "Thank you". I approached them and handed Hayley the blood bag. She thanked me before gulping the bags content down hungrily. When she finished she said "I'm going to take a shower now". Rebekah said "Okay if you need something call me". Hayley nodded then walked up stairs firmly clenching the sheet to her body. As soon as she disappeared up the stairs I asked Rebekah "Isn't she a werewolf?". Rebekah frowned and said "She is". Confused I said "Then why did she drink blood?". Rebekah said "Because she's both a vampire and werewolf now".

A/N: If you have some ideas that you would like to see happen in the story inbox me.


	9. Percy meet Jackson

**Rebekah's POV**

His face remained motionless as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I said "What's with that reaction?" Percy shrugged and said "I guess I'm just too tired to react". I frowned slightly and said "Being a vampire does that to you". He smiled softly at me and said "I doubt it's that, but I understand what you mean". I grabbed his wrist and walked towards the kitchen. I stopped in front of the refrigerator and pulled out a blood bag. I tossed it to him and said "Drink I saw you staring at the blood bag in Hayley's hand while she drank". Percy opened his mouth to protest but I said "Just do it". He mumbled under his breath "So now you're a Nike sponsor". I smirked at him and said "You certainly have gotten bratty while you were away". This time Percy smirked and said "Well vampirism certainly changes a person" while opening the blood bag and drinking it.

I was about to say something when I heard the sound of a shower curtain opening and an exasperated sigh. Percy raised his eyebrows and I said "Just a reminder, you're in a relationship and that means you can't freely imagine girls naked". Percy scowled at me and said "I'm not imagining Hayley naked" I narrowed my eyes at him and said "Who said I was talking about Hayley". He froze before cursing under his breath and walking past me into the living room. I laughed at his mistake and said "Pervert" as I followed him. We sat down on one of the couches and I said "Just so you know Hayley is a married woman, and a loyal one at that. So no shenanigans". Percy peeked at me from the corner of his eye and said "And yet another thing that happened while I was away". While shrugging I leaned back. He said "Hey what happened to Hayley". Sighing I said "My brother happened to Hayley" he looked at me for better explanation that I didn't want to give right now. So I said "I'll explain everything later so for now just roll with it". Then a sudden shattering sound came from upstairs. I stood and said "You stay here I'm going to go check on her". Then I was upstairs and outside the bathroom door of the room she was in.

I called out "Hayley I'm coming in". I opened the door to see Hayley in a white robe standing in front of a broken mirror with glass shards scattered around the floor. She was holding onto the edge of the sink while looking at the shattered mirrors remains. Cautiously I said "Hayley, what's wrong?". Hayley looked over her shoulder at me and said "Nothing, I'm just restraining myself from going over to the quarter and murdering your brother". Trying to lighten the situation I said "Does it help? Because if it does then I should try it sometime" she turned her entire body to face me and said "Nope it's completely useless I still want to kill him" I said "Everyone wants to, especially Elijah". Then she asked the million dollar question she asks every month "Where's Hope?". Her voice oozed with impatience as she looked at me. What she didn't know is Klaus had thrown a fit when Elijah continued to ignored him for another month causing him to keep Hope in his possessions and away from Hayley. How would I break it to her without her reacting recklessly? That'd surely would worsen the situation.

Hayley looked at me impatiently waiting for an answer as to where her daughter was. Finding no way to relieve the situation and inwardly cursing Elijah for sticking me with telling Hayley about Hope, I said "In the quarter". Her face grew colder by the second as she said "What do you mean she's in the quarter" sighing I said "Klaus threw a fit and isn't letting Elijah or Freya take her to see you". Hayley walked out of the bathroom into the adjoining bedroom and grabbed the nearest lap she found and smashed it against the wall in a fit of rage. She angrily said "He can't do that! I only get to see her once a month!" before over throwing the room's queen bed. She continued to rampage around the room for a minute before she finally stopped yelling and started pulling on random clothes from the dresser. I said "What are you doing?" She pulled a shirt over her head and said "I'm going to get my daughter" I grabbed her wrist and said "I can't let you do that" Hayley tried to pull her hand away from my grip but I tightened it. If she went storming down to the quarter Klaus would without a doubt kill her from trying to take their child away from him, once again. Hayley gritted her teeth and said "Let me go. You have no right to keep me from seeing my child".

"If it's to keep my niece's mother alive I have every right to"

"If I don't do something now, what's to say he won't do it again!"

"He won't!"

"How do you know that!"

"Because Elijah, Freya, and I won't let it happen!"

That seemed to calm her down as she crumpled to the ground in defeat. For moment I just watched her hug her legs and bury her face into her knees. This was one of those rare moments that Hayley would be so vulnerable that she didn't care who was around to see. I sat next to her and pulled out my phone. I scrolled though my photos until I stopped on a certain video. I passed my phone to Hayley and watched she smiled sadly at the screen. The video was about Hope playing with her toys and Freya teaching her how to wave at the camera. Hayley passed me my phone back when the video was done and said "I still want to see my daughter and if you try to stop me I'll never forgive". I grabbed her arm and said "It's a small price to pay but it'll be worth it later on when my nieces first word is mama and not dada". Hayley stepped closer to me so we were standing face to face. In a low dangerous voice, she said "That only pisses me off more". I was about to say something when I heard grunting and skin hitting skin. It sounded like a fight. Percy!

I released Hayley and raced downstairs to see Percy and Jackson fighting. Jackson was currently slamming Percy against the wall and punching him. Percy threw Jackson towards a coffee table that had a glass bottle of champagne on it. Jackson slammed into the table breaking it in the process and breaking the wine bottle. When Jackson had tried to get up he cut his hand on the glass shards. Blood dripped from his palm as he grabbed a leg of the table and stood. I looked at Percy to see him looking at Jacksons hand. Then I remembered how unpredictable Percy was around blood. Jackson charged at Percy and tried to plunge the wood into his heart but Percy caught his hand and pinned him against the wall. Percy lunged towards Jacksons neck and pierced his skin with his fangs. Jackson yelled out in pain. By then Hayley was by my side looking at the scene in shock. Hayley quickly acted and pushed Percy away from Jackson sending him crashing into a wall. Suddenly snapped back into my senses I moved towards Percy as he stood with a hungry look in his eyes and to see he was about to pounce again. I quickly brought Percy outside and shut the door before he could attack again. He tried to go back in the house but I pushed him against the porch railings and grabbed his face so he could focus on me instead of the blood scent.

His eyes were wild and his breathing was heavy as he struggled to escape my grip. I frantically said "Percy…Percy, look at me forget about them. You need to calm down if you don't you'll kill him and Hayley would never forgive you". Percy's breathing slowed down as I continued to try and calm him down. After a minute or two Percy regained his senses and had a broken look in his eyes. I sighed when he returned back to normal and wiped away the left over blood from his lips then asked him "Are you okay". Percy moved away from me and covered his face with his hands. He said "Shouldn't you be asking the other guy that?" I moved closer to him and said "He has Hayley for that". Percy removed his hands from his face before he answered my question "I'm not okay. I almost killed a man…again". I said "Well, he's a werewolf so you shouldn't feel too bad about it" Percy shot me a look that clearly meant I wasn't helping. Curious as to how the fight happened in the first place I said "Why were you two fighting anyway". Percy hummed quietly before he said "I'm not sure, it started when I opened the door and he suddenly attacked me". Jackson probably thought Percy did something to Hayley. I said "We should probably stay out here for a few more minutes until were certain Hayley bandages Jackson up. Percy said "Jackson? Who is he exactly?" I leaned against him and said "Hayley's husband". His response was short and quiet "Oh".

We remained quiet for a while until he said "Thank You" I closed my eyes and asked him "For what?". Percy said "For stopping me before I could kill him". I leaned further into him and said "Well someone's got to stop you from doing something stupid" he laughed and said "Why does someone stopping me from being stupid feel so familiar to me". It was about 25 minutes until Hayley came out and said "I patched Jackson up". I nodded and grabbed Percy's hand pulling him in inside with me. We followed Hayley to the living room where Jackson was holding an ice pack to his face. He stood up and walked over to us. I watched cautiously as he held his free hand out to Percy and said "I'm sorry I attacked you I wasn't thinking straight". Percy tightened his grip on my hand as he looked at the bandage on Jackson's neck. Then he looked at Jackson's hand before he said "I'm sorry I don't feel comfortable around you, I think I'll just go take a shower". Surprised at Percy's words I said "Yeah I think that'd be best" I reached up and kissed his cheek to keep our act up. I let go of Percy's hand as he made his way upstairs.

I looked at Jackson and said "I'm sorry about Percy, he doesn't have the best restraint when it comes to blood". Jackson smiled lightly at me as he said "It's fine, I deserved it" then he turned to Hayley and said "Where's Hope and Elijah?". Hayley's face darkened as she said "There in the quarter with Klaus apparently he thinks he can keep my daughter away from me". I walked over to the coffee table and poured me a cup of scotch. I sipped some of the drink as Jackson said "But you see her every month" Hayley took my drink and downed it. I raised my eyebrows and said "Well that was bloody rude" Hayley ignored me and said "I'm going to go see my daughter with or without you". Frustrated I stood and said "I have strict orders from Elijah to keep you from going into town". Hayley said "Then you'll have to kill me because I'm going to go see my daughter" Jackson intervened and said "Hayley calm down you're not thinking straight". She ignored him and started walking to the door only to have me stand in her way. I crossed my arms and said "If you still want to get to Klaus then you'll have to get through me". Hayley glowered at me and said "That won't be a problem".

**Please Review**


	10. Resistance

**Percy's POV**

I wiped the fog away from the mirror and stared at myself. My hair was damp from the shower and sticking to my forehead. Then I noticed my eyes. Everything except my pupil was black and little veins were popping out from under my eyes. I started to panic when I recognized the look. It happened when I was hungry. Calm down. If you don't you'll do something stupid. I turned the sink and splashed some water on my face. Water always seemed to calm me down. I look back up to see my eyes were back to normal. Sighing I walked out the bathroom and into the room. Deciding I need to rest I moved the suitcase that was still on my bed to the floor and laid face down into the bed. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but the sound of swearing and crashing stopped me.

Alerted I quickly stood up and raced down stairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Hayley knocked out in Jackson's arms and Rebekah lying on the floor knocked out as well. I turned to Jackson and said "What the hell happened?!". Jackson looked up at me and said "They were fighting and it ended in a draw". I quickly kneeled by Rebekah then asked Jackson "Are they dead?". He said "No, they'll wake up soon" relieved I scooped her bridal style and uneasily looked at Jackson. I could hear his heart thumping loudly as it pumped blood throughout his body and I could imagine the liquid smoothly sliding down my throat. Jackson cautiously said "Your vampire is showing". I looked into one of the hallways mirrors and saw the same exact look from the bathroom. I shut my eyes and tried to will the thoughts away but they didn't budge. Frustrated I said "I'm sorry but could you moved as far away from me as possible" his mouth opened like he was about to protest but I said "Now!". Then he moved into the living room leaving me with Rebekah in the hallway. My mouth began to water. I quickly moved upstairs and locked us in my room. I gently laid Rebekah on the bed as I began to barricade the door. I sat at the edge of the bed with my head in my hands. What's going to happen to me? What's going to happen to Jackson? The only ones who can save him are knocked out cold.

Maybe water will help me calm down. I rushed to the bathroom and put my head under the sinks faucet. I turned it on and let the cold water snap me out of my blood lust. It worked for about ten minutes until I smelled blood and heard Jackson say "Come on Hayley, this has to wake you up faster". I place my hands on the side of my face and twisted my head to the side, blacking out.

When I woke up my head was on something soft and I had a killer headache. I opened my eyes and saw I was lying on Rebekah's lap with her peering down at me. Rebekah gave me a questioning look as she said "Mind explaining to me why you were knocked out on the floor". I rubbed my temples as I asked "What time is it?" Rebekah rolled her eyes and said "I'm usually out for an hour when my necks broken so around 11:00". I said "Oh, so it's not morning". Rebekah shook her head then said "You didn't answer my question" sitting up I said "I was about to mutilate Jackson and couldn't control myself". She hummed in understanding before she said "I guess that's a way to calm yourself down but you could have just drunk my blood". Disturbed with the thought of even drinking her blood I said "I'll just knock myself out". Rebekah gave me a curious look and said "Why? Do you have a problem with drinking blood from the source?". I shook my head and said "No I just don't feel like going to the trouble of sinking my fangs into an endless supply". The blonde said "You haven't had vampire blood have you" I looked away from her and said "I've never had the need to". Then she said "Drink my blood". Caught off guard I said "What". Rebekah rolled her eyes and said "Your still in a blood lust and you're a danger unless it's satisfied"

"I'm not in a blood lust"

"Your face says otherwise"

I touched my face and felt veins under my eyes. I really did need to control my vamp face. I shook my head and said "It doesn't matter I'm not drinking your blood". She said "Yes you are and since I have to keep you away from the others I'm your only option". I moved away from her and said "I'll be fine I don't need to feed". Rebekah raised her eyebrow challengingly and said "So if I were to bleed right now you wouldn't lunge at me". I clenched my fists and said "No, because I wouldn't let myself drink". She narrowed her eyes at me for a moment before she went into the bathroom and I heard a shattering noise. It was less than a second before she stood in front of me with a glass shard in her hand. She rose it to the side of her neck and said "Then resist" and cut herself.

I watched intently as the red liquid slid down her throat. I franticly looked around the room for an escape route only to find the window was the only option. If I made it out before I lost control, then I'll be fine. I raced towards the window only to be slammed and then pinned against the wall. Rebekah said "No cheating" I glared at her and said "Your crazy, let me go!". Rebekah tightened her grip and said "I'd like to think I'm extra special" I turned my face away from her and said "Just let me go". If I lost control now, I'd definitely hurt her. She said "The sooner you give in the sooner this torture can end and I can enjoy a nice glass of bourdon". I clenched my jaw shut when I felt my fangs start to come out then helplessly said "Please, I don't want to hurt you". Rebekah's features soften a little as she said "I'm immortal"

"That doesn't mean you can't feel pain"

Rebekah closed her eyes briefly before she said "I'm no stranger to pain and little blood sucking isn't going to kill me" while moving impossibly closer to me so my face was practically right in front of her neck. Losing all resistance quickly I tried to pry my hands away to snap my neck but she seemed to guess what I was going to do because she said "If you snap your neck right now I will do the same to you when you wake up". Maybe I could trick her. Taking deep breaths, I said "Fine, Rebekah you win just let me go". Rebekah quirked her eyebrows at me and said "Like I haven't heard that before, did you forget I am one of the first vampires that ever existed". It didn't hurt to try. Then all my focus moved to her neck as I unconsciously moved closer. And I lost control. I bit down into her neck hungrily savoring the feeling of her blood sliding down my throat. As I bit she made a disgruntled sound and said "See it wasn't so hard was it" while releasing my arms. I took that opportunity to hold the back of her neck and tilt her head to the side. Throughout the feeding I vaguely felt Rebekah run her hands though my hair. The feeling seemed to calm me down a lot more than the actual blood itself.

When I felt I had enough blood I pulled away slightly and looked at Rebekah. Her eyes were closed and her expression was emotionless. I leaned closer to nudged her head with mine. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she said "Don't look at me like that" lightly I said "What do you mean". She continued "Like you regret your decision". I laughed lightly and said "How would you like me to look at you". A smirked played on her lips as she said "Oh there are tons of expressions I'd preferred you to look at me with". Rolling my eyes, I said "None of which fit into this situation". Rebekah shrugged and said "There are a few that fit believe it or not". Jokingly I said "Just what kind of expression are you thinking of"

"Average ones"

"Sure I bet they are"

I reached up and brushed my fingers over her blood stained neck. I said "Sorry for feeding too roughly" she said "It's okay, I forced you to anyway". Then I noticed her lips were bleeding she must have bitten them to resist pushing me away. Seeing her blood again must have triggered my hunger again because the next thing I knew my lips were on hers.

**Elijah's POV**

I walked up the steps of the stairway into living room. I was met with the sight of Freya and Niklaus encouraging my niece, Hope, to walk a few more steps as clung onto her aunt's leg. As soon as I had stepped into the room Klaus looked up at me with an arrogant look and said "Came crawling on your hands and knees for me to give Hope to you did you?". I narrowed my eyes at him and said "I'm sorry to disappoint, well not really, but I have no intention of behaving like a mutt such as yourself". Klaus glared and stepped closer to me only to get intervened by Freya. Freya gave us a patronizing look as she said "Must you two do this right now" we all glanced at Hope, who was carelessly sucking on her fingers while looking up at us with curious eyes. I glanced at Klaus to see him with a guilty expression that lasted for a second before it turned cold again. He turned to Freya and said "Freya would you mind taking Hope to her room. It's about time for her nap". Freya sighed before she said "Klaus, Hope needs to see her mother". Klaus clenched his jaw as he said "No she doesn't, she has me". Frey shook her head and said "Klaus you can't be a mother when you're already a father". Klaus said "I can easily replace Hayley if she never sees her again" while giving me a cocky glance. I tried to step forward only to have Freya place her hands on my chest and say "Let it go".

A whine interrupted us. Klaus said "Freya would you please take her to bed". Freya sighed and said "Fine but if you're going to fight please keep the volume and violence down". Then she picked up the sleepy Hope and walked away from us. Niklaus turned to me after the two disappeared from our sight and said "This wouldn't have happened had you'd just learn how to forgive and forget". I said "Believe what you must, but know this. If you want any chance of reconciliation with me then you will think twice about your decision of keeping Hope away from Hayley". With that I walked away from him and out of the quarter to Marcels bar.

I arrived shortly to see Marcel sparing with one of his vampires. I watched them until Marcel won signaling it was my turn. I stepped into the ring and removed my blazer s Marcel said "I take it Klaus hasn't made anything easier on you". As I folded my sleeves I said "He's detained Hope from seeing her mother". Marcel rose his eyebrows in fake disbelief and said "Well that's unexpected". Standing in proper stance I rose my fists up and said "Enough about Klaus, I came to blow off some steam". He grinned widely and said "Then don't be too disappointed when you lose". With that we charged each other.

**Please Review**


	11. Dangerous

**Rebekah's POV**

My fingers curled around his neck bringing him closer. I matched his lip pace with my own as he cupped my face. My fingers around his neck slowly inched up into his surprisingly soft black hair. The kiss deepened and my hands trailed down from his neck to his chest as I pushed off the jacket on his shoulders to the floor. I gripped his shoulders as I pressed him against the wall. As soon as his back hit the wall he pulled away and gently pushed me away from him. I couldn't help but feel a little hurt by his rejection. His eyes were trained on the ground as he slowly said "We should stop…we don't need any more drama today". I hid my hurt expression by turning away from him to look out the window. I hesitantly said in a low voice "Yeah we wouldn't want that". We both stayed quiet for a minute before Percy said "Uh, maybe you should go check on Hayley". I ignored him and stood still for a moment before I whipped around "Why did you kiss me?". Then I noticed he moved so that he was sitting on the foot of the bed while he fiddled with the daylight ring on his finger. He froze when he registered my question before letting out a relatively shaky breath as he said "There was…blood…on your lips". Oh. So he only kissed me because he still lusted for blood.

I tried not to look sadden by his words as I said "Because of the blood? That's it? There's no other reason why you kissed me?". Percy pursed his lips as he quietly said "Nope there's no other reason" while looking at the floor once again. Angered that he couldn't look me in the eyes I walked in front of him and pulled his chin up so he looked right into my eyes "Could you repeat that?". He pulled my hand away from his chin and said "Rebekah what do you want me to say" while keeping eye contact with me. I clenched my jaw and said "Was the blood lust really the only reason you kissed me?". His eyes wandered over my face until he said "No…it wasn't the only reason, but none of that matters because nothing can happen between us".

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't handle it"

"What do you mean?"

"Rebekah…I feel so lost right now, I couldn't handle getting to know everything about you without driving myself crazy. I need to find out about myself before I can find out about anyone else"

His voice sounded so strain as he rested his face into his hands. It was then that I figured out that his visit to the Artic must have been harder on him then I expected. He must have felt so out of place having been in two different places in less than a week. Without hesitation I walked forward and wrapped my arms around his head pulling him close. I softly said "What if I find you?" he pulled away slightly and said "What are you talking about?". I rolled my eyes at him and said "What if I get to you know and tell you who you are" he narrowed his eyes at me and said "Huh?". I tugged on his hair softly and said "Just act anyway you want and when a couple months pass I'll tell you about this vampire called Percy". Percy smiled sadly and said "I meant I'm lost without my memories Rebekah". I shrugged and said "Then forget about finding out about your past memories and make some new ones with my family and I instead". He contemplated for a minute until he said "It sounds really tempting, but I need to do this on my own". I was about to protest when there was a knock on the door.

Elijah entered after the knock not a second later and everything barricading the door flew to the side. His eyes stop on my bloody neck before they flickered between Percy and I as I backed away from him and turned to face my brother. Elijah's eyes wandered around the room and stopped on the jacket I pushed to the floor. I nervously asked "How's Hayley and Jackson?" as I watched his eyes narrowed at the clothing suspiciously before he wiped his face clean of any expression and said "They unfortunately turned back before I could convince Klaus to allow Hope to see her mother". I clenched my fists in anger at my cruel brother until Elijah said to Percy "I take it you still haven't yet fully mastered your thirst". Percy stood up straight and said "Unfortunately no, I haven't yet managed to control myself". My brother nodded in understanding and said "Then come with me we have some training to do" then walked out of the room. Percy stood still for a moment before he reached down to pick his jacket off the floor and walked out after Elijah. Leaving me alone in the room to think of the events that had just happened.

**Percy's POV**

My fist collided with jaw as his collided with my stomach. We both stumbled back breathing heavily. With my heart pounding against my chest I evaded his most recent attack by rolling to the side. Then I ripped the leg off of one of the wooden tables and threw it at his face only to be caught by one of his hands. Inwardly groaning at his skills, I dodged the stake he threw by rushing behind one of the tables. Elijah let out a rather breathless taunt "Stop hiding behind objects you can't always expect them to be in your disposal when you fight". Catching my breath, I peered over the table to see where he was only to narrowing miss a hammer. I ducked down cursing under my breath at his deadly accuracy. Fed up with hiding I jumped over the table and slid at his legs. Elijah jumped and clung to a wooden beam above us. Standing quickly, I was met with a rather hard kick to the face from his leather dress shoes causing me to crash into the wall behind me. If I was human I'm pretty sure I would be headless now. I slumped against the wall and said "Okay…I'm done…I give up". The thousand-year-old vampire glared at me and said "Were done when I say were done, so stand up and fight". Feeling irritated I jumped to my feet while clutching my jaw and said "We've been fighting since last night, how long do you plan to keep me here". He let out a long sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Until you get thirsty we will keep sparing"

My entire body stiffened at the word "Thirsty" as I caught on to what his intentions were with me. in disbelief I said "You want to fight the…thirsty…me". The original shook his head as he folded the sleeves of his dress shirt.

"That is not my intention"

"Then would you care to explain to me what it is?"

"I'm going to starve you to the point you nearly mummify"

I stared at him for a few seconds to see if he was kidding or not but his expression remained neutral. Confused I said "What do you gain from that?". He looked me straight in the eyes and said "I get to see a monster break out from its shell". Even more confused I said "What monster? What are you talking about?". Elijah rolled his shoulders then walked closer to me so we were face to face and said "Don't you wonder why you don't remember a single thing but your name?".

"Of course I do but what does that have to with anything?"

"Don't you think someone erased them because you were a monster inside and they were trying to hide that from you"

"I thought I was already one out front"

"You are, but based on your performance with a fully quench thirst you aren't nearly as strong as when your thirsty"

"Are you asking me to lose control to see how strong I am"

"Precisely. When I recall the events before you left-"

"I didn't leave I was sent away"

"When you were…sent away…you managed to take down two original vampires single handedly just because you wanted a drink of blood"

"Isn't that the same as wanting to fight a thirsty me"

"No, I will only fight you if I get the results I expected if not then I will give you blood to feed on and end our training session until tomorrow afternoon"

"And how do you plan to control me when I get thirsty"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve"

"Mind telling me what those tricks are, I don't particularly like surprises"

"A magician never reveals his secrets"

Then I felt it. My body crumbled to the floor as my vision blurred. I looked up to see a young brown haired girl probably around 18 or so looking down at me. Vaguely I heard her say "What do want me to do with him?". Elijah turned to the girl and said "Nothing…yet…I'm just waiting for him to get thirsty. As for you, you should protect yourself he's…a little…aggressive". I tried to get up only to be pushed down again. The girl looked away from me and said "I could speed up the process if you want". The vampire pondered for a moment before he said "I suppose that will make this quicker…go ahead". Then the girl walked closer to me and said "This is going to hurt…a lot" then I blacked out.

When I woke up again I was sprawled across the floor with a puddle of blood around me. My throat burned as I looked around the room. Elijah was talking with the girl from earlier in the corner of the room in hushed voices. I tried to listen to their conversation but Elijah stopped talking and began walking towards me. He kneeled by my side and said "I hope your prepared to fight yourself for some restraint" then he turned to the girl and said "Davina you're up". Suddenly the smell of blood filled my nose as I felt my fangs grow out. I looked to where the blood was coming from to see the girl with a bloody knife in one hand and her other dripping blood onto the floor. Before I knew it I was already on my feet and running at the girl at full speed. I was a couple of inches away from her before I was thrown through a wall and was lying flat on back outside with broken pieces of wood around me. Elijah appeared in my line of sight and every part of my body screamed "Kill him!".

I quickly stood up again and charged him. He tried to push me away again but I caught his arms and twisted them behind his back before I swiftly planted my hands around his head and with a quick twist I snapped his neck. I threw his unconscious body to the side as I approached the girl who instead of looking scared, looked rather calm. The girl narrowed her eyes at me and said "Impressive, I've never seen an Original go down like that so fast and from an ordinary vampire nonetheless". I ignored her words as all my attention went to the blood dripping from her palm down her arm. She said "I could help you control that thirst if you want, but…I'd need something in return". I walked closer to her and she held out her palm without hesitation. I grabbed her hand and sunk my fangs into her wrist drinking her blood. While I drank she said "Let's consider this a favor and I expect to it to be returned when I need it". She pushed me away after a while and said "That's enough" but I wasn't yet satisfied so I tried to get more. She rose her hand in front of me and I crumpled to the ground in pain while holding my head. The girl leaned down and said "By the way, my names Davina… and I'll be seeing you soon" then she twisted her hand and I was out once again.

**Elijah's POV**

I woke up with a rather small headache as I stood and looked around me. I was outside of the wooden shed we were training in and there was broken pieces of wood from the once present wall scattered around the grass floor. Then I remembered the events that happened before I was knocked out. I walked inside the shed to see Percy on the floor in an uncomfortable looking position with blood stained lips. Davina probably allowed Percy to drink her blood. But for what reason, she normally would kill any vampire that tried to attack her. What was she up to?

Looking at his position on the floor he was probably acting greedy and she snapped his neck. I leaned down and slung his limp body over my shoulders and I took off towards the house. When I arrived not a minute later I saw Rebekah sitting on the porch drink a glass of wine while looking at her phone. She rushed towards me when she noticed my presence and said "What the bloody hell happened to him?". I continued to walk towards the house and said "Davina Claire happened to him". Rebekah gave me a confused look and said "Davina? What was she doing with you guys?". We walked inside and I set Percy on one of the couches

"I requested her to come with us"

"And why would you do that"

"I was…experimenting"

"Elijah what did you do?"

"Nothing major, I just starved Percy to see whether or not his strength would increase when he's hungry"

"You starved him"

"Yes, I take full responsibility for what happened and I will apologize to him as soon as he wakes"

"If you starved him then why is there blood coating his lips"

"Davina fed him"

Rebekah's face went emotionless as she said "He drank Davina's blood". I confirmed it and said "Is there a problem with him feeding on people". Rebekah stared at Percy's blood stained lips and said "No…no problem at all". Then she turned away from him to face me and said "Well was it worth it"

"Yes, now I know he could possibly defeat Klaus if he is in a blood lust"

"Elijah...are you thinking of sending Percy after Klaus"

"No, that would be reckless"

My sister glanced down at Percy and said "He could use a change of scenery". I raised my eyebrow at her and said "What do you mean?". She rolled her eyes at me and said "He needs a break from the supernatural world, he was sent away for a year to gain some restraint only to return an animal with a murderous intent whenever he sees blood…Elijah if anything, your friends ruined him". I clenched my jaw at her words. Maybe sending him to vampires in the Artic wasn't the best idea I've had. I crossed my arms and said "And what do you purpose we do with him". Rebekah fake pondered before she said "Let me take him out tonight for a night in the town, we'll visit a club and have some fun". I immediately protested "Rebekah, he doesn't have the self-control around humans". Rebekah said "Yes he does, as long as they don't bleed and he's filled on blood he'll be fine, besides I'll be with him to knock some sense back into him". We continued arguing for a couple of minutes about him going into the town until I gave in. Rebekah smiled and said "You won't regret this". Shaking my head, I said "I probably will" she shrugged and said "Probably…I have one more request…". Not surprised I said "Go on".

She pursed her lips and said "Let me train with Percy in controlling his thirst". I stiffened at the reminder of how dangerous Percy was when he was thirsty.

"Absolutely not Rebekah"

"Elijah please, he won't hurt me"

"Rebekah when he's thirsty he has no sense of control, he'll hurt you regardless if he doesn't want to"

"I have faith in him"

"Well I don't and I won't allow it"

She glared at me and said "Would you stop being stubborn and let me help him". I glared back at her and said "I'm only stubborn for your well-being" she crossed her arms and said "I don't need your protection Elijah, I'm not some little girl that needs her big brother to watch out for her 24/7". I knew this wasn't going to go anywhere so I proposed a compromised. I said "If things go well when you go to the club then you can train Percy in his restraint". Rebekah smirked and said "Deal". Then on que a groan erupted from the unconscious vampire.

We turned to see Percy siting up on the couch rubbing his forehead. Rebekah walked to him and softly said "How do you feel?". He looked at her and I noticed his body visibly loosened up around her he said "Like crap…can I have some blood". Rebekah said "Sure" then held her wrist out to him. Percy looked at her wrist confused and said "I meant a blood bag". Rebekah retracted her arm and said "Right, I'll be back". Then walked towards the kitchen. Why did she give him her wrist to drink out of? Then I remembered how her neck was bloody when I walked in on them upstairs and how they were up there for a while. It suddenly became clear to me as Rebekah walked in and handed Percy three blood bags. As Percy downed the bags I said to him "How about you go upstairs and take a shower". He hesitantly nodded when he saw my evidently shown expression and walked upstairs. When he was gone from my line of sight I turned towards Rebekah and said "We need to talk". Her eyebrows quirked as she said "About what?". I looked at her with a blank expression and said "About you giving Percy your blood".

**Please Review**


	12. Memory

**Percy's POV**

The music pounded against my ears as Rebekah dragged me over to the bar. We struggled to get through the crowd of sweaty bodies dancing for a while until we reached our destination. Rebekah ordered four shots of tequila before she turned to me and said "What do you want to drink?". I looked between the four shots and her before I said "A soda?". She rolled her eyes at me before turning to the bartender and saying "He'll have a beer". Before I could protest Rebekah turned to me again and said "Have you never had alcohol?" I leaned against the bar and said "I guess I was too busy learning how to be a vampire to care about being drunk". Rebekah made a face and said "Well aren't you a stick in the mud". This time I rolled my eyes and said "Well one of us has to be". The blonde sighed loudly and said "We need to get you drunk" while taking a beer bottle from the bartender and holding it out to me. I eyed the drink warily before hesitantly reaching out and taking it from her. I lifted the bottle to my lips slowly and took a sip. It wasn't necessarily bad, sure it was bitter but it didn't taste as awful as I thought it would. Rebekah smirked at me and said "So how is it". I shrugged at her and said "It's okay" she laughed before downing her shots down and saying "We'll this is bloody spectacular, want one?". I took another sip of my beer before declining her offer.

We continued to sit there until a dark skinned man dressed in a leather jacket approached us. The large smile he gave Rebekah irritated me and the words that came out of his mouth didn't help. He said "Care to dance" while eyeing me suspiciously and holding his arm out for her. Rebekah glanced at me for a moment before she wrapped her arm around his and said "I'd be glad too". I watched as they made their way to the dance floor and begin to dance rather intimately. Without meaning to I had accidently crushed the bottle of beer in my hand.

A voice to my right said "That's Marcel" I turned to see the young witch that broke my neck earlier. Davina looked at the dancing pair while saying "They've known each other for a long time and have a tendency to break up and get back together often". My eyes wandered to the two as Davina took a seat next to me. Deciding I've had enough of watching the two practically grinding I turned to Davina and said "That doesn't concern me". The brunette's eyebrows quirked as she said "Your jealously says otherwise". I rubbed my face and said "I'm not jealous" Davina rolled her eyes at me before she said "I could help you make her jealous if you want". A few seconds passed by before I said "Why would I want to make her jealous". She shook her head before grabbing my arm and dragging me to the dance floor. She pressed her smaller body to mine and placed my arms around her waist while bringing my head down so our foreheads were pressed together.

We stared in each other's eyes for a moment before she moved her mouth to my ear and said "So how do you know the Mikaelsons?". Was this the only reason she was dancing with me? To interrogate me. Making up a story I said "Elijah turned me out of pity when he found me dying in a dumpster from my abusive uncle". She hummed before she said "That's pretty dark" I tried to put some distance between us when I caught Rebekah's eye from across the room. We continued to look at each other until Davina grabbed my chin and made me look in her eyes again. I said "What are you doing?" she gave an innocent look and said "What do you mean?". I grabbed her wrist and was about to pull her away from me when she started chanting something under her breath. My hand dropped back around her waist and my body felt numb as she said "Did I say we were done" with a cold voice. I clenched my jaw and said "What did you do to me?" she said "I have no idea what you're talking about" then said "What I'm about to do next is just to get my plan and the bloodbath that comes along with it started". Next thing I knew we were kissing and the only reason I was kissing back was because I couldn't control my body. Her hands moved up to my hair pulling me closer. Then without my consent my teeth tugged on her lips a lit too hard causing her to bleed. When I felt the taste of her blood in my mouth I felt my fangs grow out and her magic wear off me. I knew I should have pulled away from the kiss as soon as the magic wore off but her blood was too much for me.

**Rebekah's POV**

As I was dancing with Marcel my mind wandered to my previous conversation with Elijah.

_Flashback:_

_It took me a while to register what he just said to me. When his words finally did sink in, I put on a hasty facade and said "That's a rather out of the blue assumption don't you think". Elijah narrowed his eyes at me and said "Oh, I wouldn't go as far to say it was out of the blue… considering you had a blood stained neck when I interrupted the two of you upstairs and that you offered your wrist to him without a second of hesitation". I should have known better to act the way I did around Elijah, he's much too quick in connecting the dots for my liking. I locked eyes with him and said "And what if I did give him my blood? Would anything change?". He stared back at me with the same intensity I radiated and said "It depends on whether or not you gave him your blood Rebekah. Now will you give me a straight-out answer?". This wasn't a conversation I could get myself out of so I gave him what he wanted, an answer. _

_"__Yes, I gave Percy my blood"_

_His face remained emotionless as he said "Very well" and began to walk out the front door. I reached out and grabbed his forearm to stop him from leaving and said "That's it? That's not a reaction". He turned to face me and said "What do you want me to say?" with a clenched jaw. I loosened my grip on him and said "I want you to yell at me for once again throwing myself at a man I barely know". _

_"__I can't do that Rebekah…I'm not…I'm not Klaus" _

_"__I know you aren't…but…I'm feeling extremely lost and I could use it"_

_His gaze fell to the floor as he said "It would only be effective if I killed him right after I scolded you"_

_I outwardly flinched at the thought of Percy being killed by my brothers. With a clenched jaw I said "You could dagger me". He gave me sad look and said "You know I would never do that". Without really thinking I said "But I deserve it". He surprised me when he said "Your right about deserving it, but everyone's entitled to make some mistakes. Now all you have to do is decide if Percy is a mistake". And for the first time I didn't have to think to know the answer to the question. _

I was brought out of the memory when Marcel called my name. He said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just thinking of something that happened earlier"

"Want to talk about it?"

"No"

Then he asked me "So who's the guy you were with at the bar". I smirked at him and said "You wouldn't be jealous would you Marcel". He grinned and said "And if I was what would you say?". I shrugged and said "I'd probably say good; exes deserve to be jealous". Marcel rolled his eyes then said "Really, who is he?" I said "A friend". The persistent vampire said "You don't have friends". I glared at him and said "And how would you know"

"Because you'd scare them away with your bitchiness"

"Fair enough, but in all seriousness he really is a friend"

Marcel said "Sure…so how's Hayley and her pack". I grimaced at the thought of the crescent wolves. Marcel said "That bad huh" I nodded and said "Yeah Hayley just went through her first month without seeing Hope". He said "I'm guessing Klaus was involved in that" I said "When isn't he". I glanced over to Percy to see he wasn't there. My eyes frantically searched the club until they stared into as familiar set of green eyes that had a hint of darkness inside of them. Percy was dancing with a petite brunette girl rather intimately for my own liking. We looked into each other's eyes until they met in the middle for a rather steamy kiss. As soon as their lips touched I felt my chest tighten and everything go silent. The moment they kissed was the moment I realized that he was kissing _Davina Claire_. Only when I smelled blood did I fully understand what was going on. I separated myself from Marcel as I raced over to the two.

My hand wrapped around Percy's arm as I roughly pulled him back from Davina to see blood coating his lips and his eyes red. I was so screwed. I looked at Davina to see her swiping her lips of the blood and giving me a small smirk. Percy looked at me with a rather animal like look as he peeled my hand off of him. Things were about to get dangerous, fast. My vampire instincts were begging to be released but I forced them down as I slowly said "Percy". In the background I can hear the fire alarm be pulled and the mortals frantically running out. Marcel must have read the situation and wanted the people to clear out because something was going to go down. Percy slowly looked me over before he turned to Davina and for a moment I could see a flicker of fear flash in her eyes. She must have just realized what she just unleashed because I heard her heart beating loudly against her chest. Percy reached his hand out to grab her but Marcel was standing in front of her and gripping Percy's wrist tightly. Marcel said "That wouldn't be the wisest choice" and without hesitating or thinking for that matter I had pushed Marcel aside. He crashed into the bar with a loud groan. I turned back to Percy and said "Percy I need you to calm down if you don't you'll start killing people and I don't like that side very much". He looked down and I thought he was fighting the lust but then he had my neck tightly in his hand. He slammed me against the nearest wall and pain surged in my body as I struggled against his grip.

He was pulled away from me from a panting Marcel. I slid against the wall holding my neck while Percy slid across the floor. Marcel cupped my face then said "Are you okay?". I nodded reassuringly as I caught my breath. From the corner of my eye I saw Percy stand and look at Marcel rather angrily. He charged at Marcel and the two brawled until Percy had Marcel pinned against the wall and his hand inside Marcel's chest. I tried to stand but I couldn't control my body. I heard chanting in the distance and knew Davina had something to do with it. I struggled against the magic as I slowly reached out for a beer bottle spewed across the floor. When I felt the beer bottle in my hand I launched it at Davina's head knocking her out. I knew what I had to do the moment I grabbed the leg of a nearby broken table then ran towards the two when I saw Percy's hand grab Marcel's heart. My inner vampire instincts were let loose when my hand with the wooden steak pierced Percy's heart. For a moment everything around me stopped as I fully understood what I had just done. I had just stabbed Percy, a guy I had rather complicated feelings for, in the heart with a wooden stake. I had so many alternatives and I let being a Mikaelson take full control of my actions. Then everything unfroze as it finally dawned on me, I just killed Percy.

Percy's form crumbled but before it could hit the floor I grabbed him. I fell to my knees with his lifeless body in my arms. I buried my face in his shoulder when my vision began to blur and started repeating "I'm so sorry" over and over again. I felt Marcel's hand rest on my shoulder as he said "We need to go Rebekah". I shook my head as I continued sobbing into Percy's leather jacket. Marcel then said more firmly "Rebekah we don't have time for this, people are already on their way". I knew he was right but right now all I wanted to do was hold onto Percy for as long as I could before all that was left of him was a memory. Marcel kneeled by myside and forced me to look at him. His dark eyes were filled with concern as he said "Rebekah I don't know how close you two were but right now we need to leave before people arrive". In the distance I could hear the loud sirens of a fire truck. I looked down at Percy and said "We can't leave him here". Marcel let out a frustrated sigh as he shouldered Percy and said "There, can we go now?".

"What about Davina?"

"She'll be fine the people will think she was hurt in the stampede"

I turned towards the young witch one more time before Marcel and I fled the scene. We stopped once we were inside of St. Anne's Church. Marcel placed Percy's body on one of the few couches in the fight club. With a heavy heart I slowly approached Percy and with my back turned to Marcel I said "Could you give me a few minutes". He respected my wishes and left me alone. My hands cupped one of his cold ones as I kneeled by his side. My tears fell slowly to the ground as I talked to him.

"The night wasn't supposed to end like this…we were supposed to be drunk as hell and having fun. We were supposed to dance with each other not with other people. I was supposed to rub it in Elijah's face that I kept you safe and…and…alive and then I was going to help you control your thirst. You weren't supposed to dance with Davina… and you weren't supposed to kiss her and you sure as hell weren't supposed to drink her blood. You weren't supposed to lose control or attack me or Marcel or die tonight. And I was supposed to snap your neck not kill you! The night wasn't supposed to be like this!"

I wanted to scream in anger but who was I mad at? Percy, for losing control? Elijah, for letting me take Percy out? Marcel, for losing to Percy? Davina, for making Percy lose control? As much as I wanted to blame Davina I knew I was the only one to blame. If it wasn't for me he would be in the house drinking blood bags. If it wasn't for me, he would still be training to beat his thirst. If it wasn't for me, he would still be working with Elijah. If it wasn't for me, he would still be trying to get his memory back. If it wasn't for me…he would still be alive. The more I blamed myself the more my heart pained me. I only stopped my self-resentment when I heard the sounds of shoes clicking on the floor.

I turned with teary eyes to face Elijah. He was dressed in a black suit with a winter coat over it. Elijah looked at Percy then at me and opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. My brother had a solemn look on his face as he looked at Percy. And like a little girl I ran to my big brother for comfort. He gave me a warm embrace as I cried softly into his shoulder. Elijah soothingly rubbed my back and whispered reassuring words into my hair. I said against his shoulder "How do you know where I was?". He softly said "Marcel texted me about what happened in the bar". I squeezed my eyes shut as I said "It was my fault it was all my fault I killed him". Elijah shushed me and said "We'll take about this later right now all I need you to do is mourn".

We stayed in this position until Marcel came back into the room. He said "What are planning to do with the dead vampire body?". Elijah spoke before I had a chance to open my mouth "Could you dispose of it". I wanted to protest against Elijah but the look he gave me clearly meant "Don't interrupt". Biting back my words I moved away from Elijah to stand next to Percy. Marcel looked at Elijah and said "And where do you want me to dispose of it". Elijah thought for a minute until he said "Anywhere you'd like". Then he turned to me and said "Let's head home"

"Can I say my goodbyes first"

"You can do as you like"

I leaned down and tenderly pressed my lips against his forehead before I moved down to his ear and whispered "I'm so sorry, I wish things had gone differently". I stared at his face for the last time before I stepped away and turned my back on Percy Jackson forever. Elijah and I walked out of the church together and all Percy was to us now was a memory.


	13. New Threat

**Klaus's POV**

It was around midnight when I decided to go for a stroll through the dark streets of New Orleans. It was about 36 minutes into my stroll when I wandered down an alleyway. My mind wandered from Hope to Hayley then Elijah. Was it way out of line when I prevent Hope from seeing her mother. As much as I wanted to believe it wasn't I could think of a handful of others that think otherwise. I let out a loud sigh I looked around the alley and spotted a piece of fabric sticking out of a nearby dumpster. Curious, I approached the dumpster and opened the lid. Inside the dumpster was a tall pale man with black hair. I listened closely to determine if his heart was still beating and heard a steady thumping.

Intrigued I reached out towards the man and pulled him out. I rested him against one of the surrounding walls. The man let out a soft groan as his eyes slowly opened. When he saw me he pushed me back. My back slammed against the wall. Pain shot throughout my body as I let out a grunt of pain. The man frantically rose to his feet and said "Where am I?" while looking around wildly. I regained my composure and said, "You have an immense amount of strength". I shook my shoulders as I said "Tell me…what type of supernatural are you?". The man said "I'm a vampire" my curiosity spiked as I said "Really, so am I. What's your name?". He opened his mouth to respond but before words came out a familiar voice began to chant. I whipped around to see Davina Claire just as she rose her hand and everything around me went dark.

**Percy's POV**

The vampire in front of me fell to the floor when a snap was heard. I turned to Davina and said "What's going on? Where's Rebekah?". She gave me a peculiar look before she said "You don't remember?". Confused I asked, "Remember what?". Davina said, "Rebekah killed you". Then everything that happened in the club flooded back to me. I made out with Davina. I drank her blood. I fought with Rebekah and almost killed that Marcel guy. Then there was that sharp pain in my heart and a piece of wood sticking out of it. She killed me. Rebekah actually killed me. I was at loss for words for a few moments before I said "No". Davina raised her eyebrows at em and said "What?". I shook my head at her and said "No she didn't kill me". She sighed loudly before pinching the bridge of her nose saying "I know it may be hard to believe and I'm the last person you should trust right now but I'm the only here for you now". Without even thinking I had slammed her against a brick wall with my hand wrapped around her neck. Through gritted teeth I said "Your lying". She glared at me before raising her hand toward me and I flew towards the ground. When I hit the ground I didn't try to get up. Davina brushed herself off and said "I have no reason to lie to you".

Suddenly feeling remorse for attacking I apologized to her before asking "Did she regret it?". Davina said, "She's an Original vampire the only thing they regret are their creations". My heart sunk at her words as I looked up at the dark sky. I glanced at the other vampire and said "Do you know him?". She looked at him and said, "You don't?". I shook my head. Davina walked towards him and then grabbed his hair to lift his face up. She said "His names Klaus Mikaelson and he's Rebekah's and Elijah's evil brother". Evil brother? What the hell is this a fairy tail? I asked her she thinks he wanted with me. She let go of his hair making him slump back against the wall. Davina said, "It looks like it was pure coincidence that he found you so probably nothing". She looked at me when I didn't reply. I sat up and her eyes locked with mine as she reached her hand out and said "It's okay now, you won't have to be around that toxic family anymore you can stay with me". I eyed her hand before I said "Why should I trust you? Weren't you the one who was responsible for my 'death'". Davina put her hand down and said "Well then I guess your just going to have decide if your better off alone with no control of your hunger or better off with someone who can help you"

Her response made me, even more, confuse, could I really trust her? Should I believe her or should I go back to Elijah and Rebekah, the people who supposedly killed me? It seemed like a no brainier but I don't know who to trust. The brunette walked toward me and said "He'll be waking up soon, I need your answer, are you going to stay with this original scum or are you going to come with me?". When I didn't answer her she said "Your confused about what you should do, I get it. But I can help you control your blood lust". I looked at her and asked, "You can help me?". Davina said, "Of course I can, I'm a talented witch after all". Tempted I said

"And if I went with you what would you get in return".

"Your assistance in helping me take down the original family"

"By the original family, you wouldn't be talking about the first vampires to exists right?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"Some other original family that would be easier to take down"

"I know that it seems like an impossible task but together we can do the impossible"

"And what if I don't want to do the impossible?"

"Are you saying you don't want revenge?"

"As crazy as it might sound to you, yes, I don't want revenge they took me in when I didn't have anywhere to stay"

"They murdered you and threw you in the dumpster like _trash_"

"They also gave me a second chance at life"

"And then they took it away in a blink of an eye"

As soon as she finished talking I suddenly lost the motive to argue against her. As much as I wanted to defend Rebekah and Elijah my mind would wander to how they killed me and didn't have the decency to bury or burn me. When I thought about it something inside of me burned with anger. They deserve hell for how heartless they acted and I was going to be the one to give it to them. I will destroy each and every one of them if that's what it takes to get my revenge, especially on Rebekah. Then I thought about how strongly I once felt about her, how I kissed her and I could practically feel my blood boil. Davina seemed to have noticed she finally got through to me because she held her hand out to help me up and said "Well then, shall we go...partner". Without hesitation, I reached my hand out and took hers.

**Davina's POV**

I led Percy towards the edge of the city where I rented an apartment for him to stay in. When we reached the apartment I stepped inside and said "You'll be staying here when I'm away". I turned to see him in the doorway with a scowl on his face and hands raised up in a pushing motion. I said "You may come in" then he stepped inside muttering something about an invisible force. He looked around and said, "It's certainly...cozy". Frowning I said, "I'm sorry if this isn't good enough for an originals creation". Percy whipped around to face me and said "What-" I cut him off by saying "I get it. You're accustomed to the luxury lifestyle because you've been living with them". His face darkened as he said "It's more like the opposite really". Intrigued I said, "What do you mean?". He crossed his arms and said "I have known Rebekah and Elijah for less than 3 weeks I don't even know what luxury looks like I've been stuffed into a cabin in the middle of the woods". Raising my eyebrows in question I said "But they turned you, that would mean they were interested in you and would want to show off their riches?". Percy looked at the floor and said "Yes, Elijah turned me but I was sent away not 3 days later because of an incident".

"Incident?"

"It's a long story"

"We have time"

"Telling you the story would only make me hungrier"

"I guess dying makes you hungry"

"Yeah do you have blood bags?"

I held my arm out toward him and said "I have something better". Percy looked at my extended arm and I saw veins growing out under his eyes. He turned away from me and said "I prefer blood bags". I approached him and stood in front of him shoving my wrist in his face. He glared at me and pushed my arm away saying "I told you I prefer blood bags". I glared back and said "Do you see any blood bags around here?". He tried to turn away but I grabbed his arm to stop. Percy glanced at my hand before shaking it off. He said "I'm not interested in drinking from the blood source". Well isn't he the stubborn one. Trying to reason with him I said "If you don't feed you'll go on a city wide rampage". Percy let out a tired sigh and said "Fine". Holding my arm out again he gently raised my wrist to his mouth before hesitantly biting into it. I fought back any groans of pain as he fed. About three minutes into the feeding I pushed him away. Percy growled with blood stained lips when I pushed him away. His fangs were visible and his pupils turned black as he approached me again. With a simple hand motion I shoved him back sending him skidding across the floor for the second time this night. He sat up and any traces of being vampire were covered by his handsome features.

"Now that your fed you can tell me about this _incident_"

Percy looked defeated as he stood up and walked over to the couch. I occupied myself in a comforter near the couch as he began. His voice was strained as he started "Rebekah and I were on our way to the city to buy some clothes when a jogger ran past us and I caught a whiff of their blood. Immediately my fangs started to grow out from lust and I doubled over in pain. A man that was driving on the road stopped next to us and got out of the car. He asked if I was okay and Rebekah made up an excuse and just as he was about to get in the car he cut himself on the side of his door. The smell of his blood sent me into a frenzy and...I attacked him. Rebekah pulled me away and compelled the man to leave. I was so angry at her for denying me a meal I shoved her and tried to run after the blood scent but Elijah had suddenly appeared and we began to fight. I was just about to win when Rebekah came up from behind me and snapped my neck. When I woke up I was chained to a wall in a cell room filled with some strange plants, I think they were called vervain or something, and I overheard Elijah and Rebekah talking about me. Elijah decided that it was in my best interest that I train in the Arctic so he sent me away for a year to a friend of his that was supposed to help me control my thirst but I think it only got worse". When he finished his flashback I asked "How long have you been in town?". He said "A week".

"So they aren't as precious to you as I thought"

He smiled a dry smile and said "If I left them so easily it means they meant nothing to me". Understanding him I said, "And that's why you are the perfect person to be my partner". Percy let out a bitter chuckle and said "I guess that makes sense...so about this alliance...what's our first move?". I walked toward the kitchen to grab something to drink. During the walk over I said, "We just sit and wait for them to feel like they're safe, and then when they least expect it, we strike". The black haired boy squinted his eyes and said "You want me to wait for me to seek my revenge". Clenching my jaw I said, "Is there a problem with waiting?". He looked livid as he said, "I'm a vampire with heightened emotions you cannot expect me to wait I was never patient before I was a vampire and I don't plan on being it now!".

His entire personality seemed to have done an 180 because he looked like he was barely controlling himself from attacking me. I prepared myself in case he acted out. With a stern voice, I said "Let me explain this to you. I am your leader...no I am your superior, you will listen to me. And if you disobey me I will make you suffer". Percy glowered at me before he took a tentative step forward. Then I noticed his eyes were flickering between red and gold. Why are his eyes gold? Aren't werewolves the only ones who can change their eye color to gold. I involuntarily gulped. I wanted to back away the minute I saw his teeth grow out but I knew if I backed down now he would never take me seriously. When he took another step toward me I reached my hand out in his direction and chanted.

He withered to the floor in pain. Percy let out an angry grunt. Through his groaning he forced himself to the feet. I increased the pain and he dropped back down into a kneeling position. He looked up at me through strands of his black hair and said "I'll make you regret that". With a sarcastic smile I said "What's stopping you?". My smiled looked like it angered him more as he once again began to climb to his feet. As I intensified the pain blood started to slide down his nose and ears. He didn't seem to care as he fought through the pain and somehow ran towards me. Caught off guard he pinned my arms above my head against the wall with heavy breathing. When he caught his breath he smirked at me and said "I'm impressed you could cause that much pain". Feeling suddenly playful I said "You haven't seen anything yet". Percy laughed as he said "I believe you". He released my hands and said "Alright you win, I'll be as loyal as you need me to". At ease I said "Good" while looking at his once again green eyes. He leaned down and I met him halfway in a searing kiss. Things heated up quickly as I pulled his shirt off and said in between kisses "Couch". He used his vampire speed to drop me on the couch with him hovering above and kissing down my neck.

**Rebekah's POV**

It was morning when I headed to the quarter to visit my niece and siblings. It had been a long night. My mind had wandered to Percy's face every time I had shut my eyes. After several cups of coffee, I had gained enough energy to make the decision of going to my family.

When I reached the quarter I heard Klaus and Freya talking. Klaus had said "Freya that vampire had a bloody stake piercing his heart he should be dead. But instead, he was incredibly strong. We need to find and eliminate him before he becomes a threat". Freya sighed loudly and said, "Your paranoia is as resilient as ever brother". Nick cursed under his breath saying "Can you just locate Davina Claire". I took that moment to walk in and ask what's going on.

Freya walked over and hugged me before she said "Our brother claimed to have seen an immortal vampire with black hair and green eyes. Davina had supposedly been the one to last see him". Green eyes. Black hair? My heart started to beat wildly as I said "Where was this body?". Klaus eyed her curiously, he said "I don't see how this concerns you sister". Getting irritated by his words I said "It concerns me plenty". My brother challenging said "Please do elaborate". Keeping my pulse in check I said "You just said that creature overpowered you. His life is threatening our entire families well being, it concerns me plenty". With a satisfied look on his face he said "I found him in a dumpster located in an alley way". Dumpster? No, Marcel wouldn't be so careless as to place the body of someone that was once important to my family in the trash. Questions bubbled up inside of me as Klaus and Freya continued to discussion the new found threat. Eventually the questions that we're bubbling up inside got the better of me because I rushed out of the quarter to find Marcel.

I reached his base in less than five minutes. He was currently drinking a glass of bourbon while he overlooked his vampires training. I cleared my throat behind him. He turned when he saw and said "Hey, what brings you around?". Cutting to the chase I asked him what he did with Percy's body. His expression didn't falter one bit as he said "I buried him"

"Where?"

"Somewhere close to the bayou. What's what all the questions?"

"You better not be lying to me, Marcel"

He stood and walked over to me asking "Is everything okay?". I felt my shoulders slump as I said "No, I think he's still alive". With a confused look on his face Marcel asked "Who?". I said "Percy". Marcel sighed before he said "Rebekah I know that guy's passing was hard on you but you need to let him go. You'll only be torturing yourself if you go looking for him right now after witnessing or in your case causing his death". The words "causing his death" stung as I blinked back tears. I said "Your right, I'm sorry for bothering you" and turned to leave but Marcel wrapped his around me in a comforting hug. As much as I hated it I knew Marcel was right, I had to let Percy go and focus on more important things, like helping Klaus and Freya in locating and destroying our newest threat.


	14. Friendly Sparring

**Percy's POV**

I opened my eyes to see sunlight peering inside the room from behind the cream curtains. I stretched my arms and let out a long yawn as I sat up on the mattress. Waking up in a strange room didn't seem to faze me as much as it would have a year ago. Turning my head to say something to Davina I noticed I was the only one in bed. I closed my eyes and listened to my surroundings for a sound of her. When I didn't hear anything I noticed a piece of paper on the nightstand next to where she slept. I reached over the bed and took it. The paper said "I'll be back around 8 I have to collect some supplies for some spells. I left a bottle of my blood in the fridge in case you get hungry. I've cast a barrier around the apartment to restrain you in case you get too aggressive". I set the note down and rubbed the sleep away from my face as I picked up my boxers from the previous night.

I walked down the hallway to explore the apartment. Aside from the brown couch, game console, glass coffee table, and flat screen TV it was pretty bare. I turned right into the kitchen which like the living was pretty bare except for the common appliances; stove, refrigerator, and sink. Opening the white fridge I pulled out the bottle of blood and gulped it down. When I finished drinking a wave of peace settled over me as memories of last flooded my mind. I gripped the bottle in my hand as I remembered how her skin felt under my fingers and how she made me feel completely weak. I closed my eyes and thoughts of Rebekah replaced last nights actions. I saw her sarcastic smile and her gray-blue eyes rolling in amusement. The way her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders in waves. I threw the bottle to the wall in anger refusing to allow my old feelings for to come back. My skin all of a sudden felt hot and I walked down the hall back towards the bathroom to take a cold shower.

When I finished showering I realized I didn't have any clean clothes and my luggage was back with the Mickaelson's. Wrapping a towel around my waist I walked out just as the front door unlocked. I froze as the door opened. Davina stepped in with a black bag in her hand. She stopped when she saw me in nothing but a towel. Raising her eyebrow she said, "Where's your clothes?". Running an annoyed hand through my wet hair I said "I don't have any clean clothes". Davina shut the door and said, "Well did you check the drawers?". Crossing my arms over my bare chest I said "And why would I look there?". Rolling her eyes she walked over to the kitchen and said "Because I made sure to pack clothes in it, they should be your size". I said "Well you could have written that on the note. Speaking of, why are you here I thought you were gonna be out until 8". Placing the black bag on the counter she pulled out several blood bags. Davina turned her back to me as she put the bags into the refrigerator. While doing so she said, "Well I figured the one bottle of blood wasn't going to satisfy you so I went to a friend of mine and stole some". Nodding along to her explanation I said "I guess I should thank you". She turned around to face me and said "Or you could just show me how grateful you are..." she trailed off as she eyed me. This time I rolled my eyes and said "As much as I would love to express my _gratitude_, I'm afraid we have more important things to do". Walking towards me she asked "Mind elaborating on what important things we need to do?".

"Well for one, I did not have a hearty breakfast. Second, I really would rather hear about our future plans for the Mickaelson's".

"Did you really just say you want revenge more than _me_"

"I feel like I just stepped on a land mine"

"That's because in the next ten seconds I'm pretty sure you'll feel the mine set off"

"Look, I didn't mean it like that. It's just I really want to get back at those asses"

"Your not really helping your case"

"You know what screw it, let me express my gratitude"

With those last words I scooped her up in my arms and pressed my lips firmly against hers. The moment only lasted for a second because she leaned back and said "A simple thank you would suffice". Davina moved away from me as I inwardly cursed myself for turning down her offer. Letting out a long sigh I said "I guess I should have seen that coming". She smirked at me and said "Yeah you should have" and walked towards the couch. I occupied myself next to her on the couch as she began flipping through the TV channels. She stopped on a local news channel. They were broadcasting a painted wall. The wall had a painting of a green eyed black haired man looking down at his blood soaked hands. At the bottom of the painting was the artists signature, a cursive "m". How did people find that appealing? My ears caught a pounding heart beat and it took me less than a second to realize it was Davina's. I turned to face her to see a hardened expression. Her expression remained that way until I said "What's wrong?". The brunette whipped her head to me and said "Don't you see?". My expression must have been confused because she said "It's you!".

Confirming her claim I looked at the painting again and realized it was me.

"Who would paint a picture of me?"

"Someone who's looking for you"

"And that would be?"

"The Mickaelson's"

"Are you kidding? Why would they look for me? I'm pretty sure half of the family thinks I'm dead"

Instead of answering me she stood and began pacing the room. Davina said "This changes everything". I left her to the thinking I wasn't much help in the coming up with strategies department. I thought about stopping her pacing after 5 minutes to get an explanation but I figured the only thing I receive from her is pain. When she finally stopped she turned to me and said "Get dressed". Not moving I asked, "Why?"

"We're going into town"

"Town?"

"Yes"

"Wouldn't someone recognize me"

"That's the point"

"Why would we do that?"

"Percy I need you to stop questioning my actions"

I looked at her closely to see her entire body was stiff. Her hands were clenched tightly and her voice was stern. For some reason, she seemed worried and uncertain. Standing up slowly I walked over to her and rested my hands on her shoulders slowly. She flinched when I touched her. Softly I said "Your worried". Davina looked up at me and said "No...I'm confused". Grabbing her chin I said "Is there any way I can help you with your confusion". She raised her arms and pulled my hands away from her. Davina pushed me away from her and coldly said "You could do as I said". The rejection didn't feel good. In fact, it stung but I wouldn't show it. Clenching my jaw I said, "I understand".

Then I walked down the hall towards the bedroom to put some clothes on.

**Rebekah's POV**

Walking through town I noticed people were surrounding something. As I neared the area I spotted a new reporter. The reporter was standing in front of a painting on a wall. Only when I was a couple feet away did I finally see the painting clearly. My heart ached as I stared at the painting of Percy. His eyes were half-lidded as he looked down at his blood covered hands. Behind him was a plain black background. When I saw the artists cursive "M" I pulled my phone out and called Klaus. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello"

"Did you paint that painting in town?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Answer the bloody question Nick!"

"Yes, I painted the picture what's it to you?"

"How do you know him!?"

"Know him? Rebekah, do you know our enemy?"

I hung up when I finally realized that Percy was for some reason still alive. I ignored the flood of relief washing over me as I also realized he was Klaus's newest threat. In that moment, I decided which side I would be on ignoring the future pain that would come with my decision. If I saw Percy again and if he in any way hurts my family I wouldn't hesitate to kill him again. I know the task wouldn't be easy, especially with how much I once cared for him dearly, but I cared about my family more. In fact, it would impossible if not for the support of my them. As much as I wanted to love, as much as I wanted to be with Percy, it wouldn't be permanent. It was plain as day that whatever the Mickaelson's loved they turned to ash. The only thing that we didn't turn to ash was each other. The family was permanent.

I looked at my hand when I felt something crumble in it. I saw that I had just crushed my phone. I threw the remains in the trash and continued on my walk ignoring the painting of the man I cared about. I mean the man I _once_ cared about. With my head held up high, I headed toward the French Quarter.

When I reached the Quarter I walked over to Klaus and Freya. Freya was currently doing a locator spell while our hybrid brother hovered impatiently. Klaus looked up at me and said "How do you know our threat?". I looked away from him to the window beside him and said "We met in a bar and spent a night together". Lying would be the only way Elijah would be safe. Klaus nodded and said, "Does this one-night stand have a name?". I pursued my lips before slowly saying "His names Percy". Klaus narrowed his eyes at me before saying "Do you care for him?". Steadying my heart beat I said "Not at all". He probably listened to my heart beat and was convinced I wasn't lying because he said "Do you know anything about him besides his name? Perhaps where he lives? Who turned him? How he's somehow immortal". Sarcastically I said, "Yes because I asked him all those questions in between make-out sessions". My brother scowled at me and said "Do you know nothing at all?"

"I know he's a good kisser"

"Aside from his talented mouth"

"No, I only really paid attention to his mouth...and maybe a few other things..."

Klaus glared at me before he turned his attention back to Freya and said "Have you located her yet?". Freya let out a frustrated sigh before answering our annoying brother "Can I have just two seconds of peace?". Nick grumbled then moved to look out the window. I walked over to Freya and asked "Still looking for Davina?". That's when it hit me. Percy was last seen with Davina. He's with Davina right now. Did she have something to do with the events that occurred in the club? Is she manipulating him?

Freya interrupted my thinking when she said "I found her". Klaus turned to us and said, "I believe I already found her". Raising my eyebrow in question I asked "And how did you find manage to do that without Freya?". He said, "She's standing outside across the street". With those words he was gone, no doubt rushing to confront her. Freya and I followed him.

**Davina's POV**

I waited patiently as Klaus walked out of his home. He glared as he approached me. When we were face to face he said "I can't tell if your brave or idiotic for coming here"

"The same could be said for you and your painting"

"I see you've seen it. Did I capture him correctly?"

"No, I think you captured him perfectly he is quite powerful and could easily shed some blood right this moment"

"He could if he was here"

"What makes you so sure he isn't?"

Klaus looked around for Percy and narrowed his eyes at a nearby rooftop where a hooded figure stood peering at the street below them. At that moment, Freya and Rebekah walked out. In the corner of my eye, I saw Percy's figure slump slightly. I clenched my fists nervously. Coming down here was risky but now that Percy was being targeted I had no choice but to make them fear him. I knew that bringing Percy to see Rebekah was even riskier. He could just as easily turn his back on me and join her and take me down together. But at the moment, all I could do was put my trust into him. Rebekah spoke from a couple of inches away "So eager to be killed?". Smiling a fake smile I said, "No, I just thought I should show my new _toy_". Rebekah's figure visibly tensed as she looked around for Percy. When she spotted him I saw her gulp before smiling at me and saying "Well then I guess introductions are in order. Why don't you bring your _toy_ down here to say hello". She said "toy" with enough venom I thought she was half snake.

Not depriving her of her wishes I motioned for Percy to come down. In an instant, he stood beside me with his fists clenched tightly. Rebekah took a step back. Percy said coldly "Hello". Klaus glared at Percy and said, "I take it your Percy". Percy said, "And how do know my name?". The hybrid said, "Your one night stand happened to be my sister and she told me as much as she could about you". Percy looked over Klaus's shoulder at Rebekah before saying to Klaus "I guess I should have known better than to trust a Mikaelson". Rebekah flinched before crossing her arms and looking at Percy. Freya spoke up from beside Rebekah "May I ask how you managed to best my brother in strength when he is the strongest of my family members". My partner asked, "And you are?". Freya said, "My name is Freya, I am the oldest Mikaelson sibling". He remained silent for a few seconds until he turned to me and said "I didn't know there was a witch Mikaelson I thought they were all vampires". I shrugged and said, "She just came back". Klaus said to Percy "It's rude to not look people in the eyes". Percy commented, "Well you aren't exactly people now are you?". He wore a smirk as Klaus said "I'd be careful with how you talk to me". I bit back a smile as Percy shook his head in disbelief. Then he took a tentative step forward and said "I think it's you who should watch how you talk to _me". _Klaus looked livid when Percy finished. Before Klaus could act Freya grabbed his forearm and warned him "We are in public". He backed down. I said "We'll then how about you invite us inside for a drink?". Freya looked at her brother with an uncertain expression. Rebekah spoke before either of them "That sounds lovely don't you think Nick". Klaus smiled and said "Yes your quite right sister it does sound lovely. After you?". He motioned for me to walk first. I did. Percy remained in his place until I turned to look at him and said "Walk with me". The black haired vampire walked beside me without saying anything.

The Mikaelson's followed us until Percy bumped into the invisible wall. Freya said, "I think it's best you wait outside". Percy glowered at her and I pressed my hand to his chest to keep him back. I ignored the look Rebekah directed at my hand that was touching Percy. Klaus said, "Now Freya, that is no way to treat a welcomed guest". Freya narrowed her eyes at him and said "In what world is he welcomed into our home". The hybrid said "This one. Now invite him in". Freya shook her head and said "Come in" to Percy. Percy walked through the door and looked around. His eyes took in every little detail of the area. His gaze stopped on a certain painting. He was looking at Rebekah's oil portrait. I watched him with annoyance. Why was he looking at her like that she's our enemy? Percy turned away from the painting.

Klaus looked at me and "Would you mind if I tested your minion in a fight". Holding back any emotion I said, "Just don't break him". Klaus cracked his neck and said "No promises". Percy readied himself in a fighting stance. A new voice from behind us said "What is this?". We all turned to see Elijah looking at Percy and Klaus. When he looked at Percy he pursued his lips and glanced at Rebekah. The two shared a look. The look ended when Rebekah shook her head. Klaus said, "My new friend and I were about to have a _friendly_ sparring match". Elijah looked between the two vampires and said "Do you mind if I watch?". Klaus said, "Your more than welcomed to see but I can't promise you it will go on longer than a couple of seconds". I looked over at Percy to see him glaring at Elijah. Things couldn't have gone more perfectly.

Klaus noticed the glaring and asked, "Do you know my brother?". Percy turned to look at Klaus and said "Not at all. There's just something about him that I don't like". "I understand how you feel" Klaus mused. I took that opportunity to slowly slide a pocket knife from my pocket and slide it across my finger. The reaction was immediate. Percy's figure straightened as he turned my way with his fangs bared. I turned my head to see Rebekah and Elijah stiffen while Freya watched Percy cautiously. I said, "The sooner you defeat him the sooner you can feed". Elijah said, "I'm joining the fight". His siblings looked at him in surprise. Klaus said, "I cannot permit that, this is my _fight_". Elijah removed his blaze and rolled up his sleeves. He shot Klaus a look and said "I didn't ask for your permission". This is just too perfect.

I walked over to Percy and said "If you need encouragement just look at me". Percy nodded as I reach up and pulled his hood down. Just as I expected his eyes were blood red. That meant his senses and strength had more than doubled. I moved away from the three of them to lean against a nearby wall. When Klaus caught sight of Percy's eyes he quickly straightened up. Elijah bit his lip and stood in a fighting stance. Freya spoke up "I think it's best you three not fight". Rebekah said, "Freya have some faith in our brothers, his eye color doesn't mean anything". The scared tone she used made the moment sweeter. The Mikaelson brothers shared a look before they charged Percy.


	15. Civil Conversations

**Percy's POV**

The two ran at me at the same time. I jumped up and grabbed a nearby railing pulling myself up. I leaned on the railing and watched as Elijah frowned and Klaus glared. Nearby, Davina let out an amused laugh. I looked to the right of Davina to see Rebekah crossing her arms and watching her brothers. Freya on the other hand was watching me with curiosity. I directed my attention back to the two vampire siblings. Klaus jumped up and pulled himself up. Just as he pulled himself up I jumped off. Elijah took that opportunity to try to punch me. I dodged and grabbed his vulnerable neck. Quickly I slammed him into the ground. The ground crumbled under him as he let out a groan. I tried to snap his neck but was shoved off him, by Klaus, skidding across the floor. Klaus watched as I stood up and removed my jacket. Elijah quickly rose to his feet and stood beside his brother. This time, I charged them. Before I could touch them an invisible force sent me flying back. I landed on my back and glanced to my side to see Davina telling Freya "Well that wasn't fair". Freya ignored her and continued to watch me.

Angered, I jumped to my feet and dived to the right of the two brothers and grabbed a piece of a broken chair. I flung the piece at Freya's head but Rebekah caught it before it could hit its target. Rebekah crushed the piece of wood in her hands and refused to look at me. Her reaction made me lose my focus. Taking advantage of my ignorance, a pair of hands grabbed me and slammed me into a wall. I bit back a groan as a fist collided with my face repeatedly. For some reason, my body didn't want to fight anymore. The way Rebekah acted made me for some reason lose all motivation. When my vision became spotted, Klaus who was punching me, released his grip on me. I crumbled to the floor and felt a liquid sliding down my mouth and nose. I reached my hand up to touch my face. Pulling my fingers back I saw blood on my fingers.

Footsteps approached me and I caught sight of a pair of black dress shoes. A knee collided with my face causing my head to jerk back and hit the floor. I grunted as my body began to feel heavy. I shut my eyes and a distant voice said "Stop it! He's down stopping hitting him!". Rebekah? Another voice said, "He'll be okay he's just not motivated". That was no doubt Davina talking. What a considerate partner I have. Elijah said, "Rebekah stay out of this, this isn't your fight". Rebekah said, "It's as much my fight as it is yours". As they argued another set of footsteps grabbed my hair and pulled me up. The person grabbing me and said, "Try to live this". Then a sharp pain was on my neck. My eyes flew open to see Klaus biting down on my neck. If it weren't for that sudden metallic overflow I'm pretty much I would have just let him continue to bite me. I grabbed his shoulders and shoved him away. Klaus crashed into Elijah. I ignored them and turned to Davina. In one of her hands was a pocket knife stained with blood. She raised one of her arms at me and said "Hungry?". The arm raised had a long thick cut that was oozing blood. I raced toward her. My body hit the invisible force field that blocked me from getting a taste.

Davina said behind the force field "If you want some you have to defeat them". I turned to my opponents who were watching me with uncertainty. The only thing I wanted to do right now was drink her blood. And if these two were the only things in my way, I won't hesitate to eliminate them. I rushed at Elijah and Klaus, my vision flickering red. I tried to hit them but they shoved me hard, sending me flying into a fountain. The smell of Davina's blood allowed me to get up and fight again. For some reason, I felt empowered as I rushed at them again. This time, I was successful. I grabbed Elijah by the neck and snapped Klaus's. One down, one to go. I crushed him against the ground and said "You did this to me and you deserve hell for it". I dove for his neck and bit down harshly. He let lose an agony filled cry as he frantically tried to push me away but I wasn't done with him just yet. I wanted him to feel the pain I felt when I realized his family had killed me. I wanted him to feel the agony of having no idea of who or where you are.

I was pulled away and thrown off to the side. I growled as I picked myself up. Rebekah stood in front of a wounded Elijah protectively. I asked "Are you challenging me?". She shook her head and said "No, I'm not challenging you. But I will ask you to step down so no one else gets hurt". I gave her an incredulous look as I said "I don't think your in the position of asking me anything".

Rebekah sighed and said "I'm very much aware of the position my family and I are in but I'm also very much aware of how much danger I put myself in for you just now. All that I'm asking you right now is to back off before you cause any more damage". Shaking my head I said "And why should I listen to what _you_ of all people have to say". The blonde licked her lips and said "I know I'm not your favorite person right now, especially with Davina brainwashing you and all, but if you even have the slightest bit of the old you left you'll stop this senseless fighting".

"This fighting isn't senseless"

"Yes it is! Now let's be civil and talk so no one else has to get hurt"

"Talk? You wanna talk!?"

"Yes, I wanna talk..." she added "...in private" after glancing at Davina.

Before I could protest Davina spoke "That sounds like a great idea!". I glared at Davina and said, "It's not, trust me". Davina glared right back at me and said "Well it is so why don't you go upstairs and talk". Rebekah took a hold of my arm which I quickly yanked away ignoring the frown she made at me. I followed her into a bedroom. Probably hers. When she closed the door she bit her wrist and held it in my direction without looking at me. Why won't she look at me? Is she feeling guilty? Or is she embarrassed by my actions? I moved her arm away from me and said "I rather not".

"Don't be ridiculous you were practically drooling over Davina's blood a moment ago"

"That because it was _hers_"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You smell like her"

"What?"

"You heard me, I said you smell like Davina"

"So?"

Rebekah glared at me and said "So?!". Frowning I said "What does it matter if I smell like her I've been around her since she found me". The blonde said "You only smell like someone else if you wear their clothes or if you had a lot of exposed direct contact, like intimacy. And I'm pretty sure you don't fit in her clothes". Oh. For some reason I, wanted to make up an excuse to explain to her why I smelled like Davina, but she didn't deserve it. Not after what she did to me. "What does it matter if we've been intimate. I'm single, I'm allowed to do whatever I want". Rebekah gave me hurt look as she said "So regardless of how you feel about me, you went ahead and slept with her anyways". I let out a humorless laugh and said "Your acting like I just cheated you. Besides who said I still have feelings you". She glared at me and said "I'm sorry your right. Were both single individuals, why should I give a damn about who you sleep with". It stung a lot more than it should have.

Rebekah looked away from me and said "If you and Davina have any sense you'll back down from this fight". I raised my eyebrows in disbelief "You can't be serious". She continued "My family has lived a very long time. We've been through quite a lot and have yet to be brought to our knees for all the sins we have committed. What makes you think you, my brother's creation, and a measly witch can take _us_ down?". Her voice was hard as she spoke. I glared at the back of her head and said "It's probably because I'm a hybrid like your brother". Rebekah whipped around and said "What?". I shrugged and said "What's with the surprised look? You already knew I was something _different ._" Rebekah bit her lip and said "How would you know that?". Crossing my arms I said "I overheard you and Elijah talking the day he decided to send me away". Rebekah pinched the bridge of her nose and said "So I take it you also overhead our predictions of the outcome that would occur if Klaus and you fought". Smirking I said "If I recall correctly I proved your predictions to be true. I mean I did just take him out along with my maker down". Rebekah rolled her eyes and said "You shouldn't be so arrogant it could prove to be rather...deadly".

I said "Are you warning me of all people, an enemy, of a fatal flaw that could lead to my downfall". My stomach lurched for some reason when I said fatal flaw. She hummed and said "We're not enemies yet. And about your flaw, I have a feeling that it might be something else...holding grudges for instance". Defensively I said "It's been less than a week, the wound is still fresh, I really doubt holding grudges is my weakness". Rebekah shrugged her shoulders and said "Well no one really know their own weakness until the very last second, when it doesn't matter anymore...". Her words seemed to have gotten to me because I was silent.

She clapped her hands to get my attention and said "You know this is the last civil conversation we will have before we officially become enemies. So I just want you to know that I won't hesitate to make sure you never rise from the dead again". I wouldn't have called this conversation exactly civil but okay. Clenching my fists I said "Ditto, if your family so much as touches Davina I won't think twice about ending each and everyone of you". Then she angrily asked "Why are you with _her_? She's the one that caused all this!". I stood and said "Because she didn't kill me"

"I didn't mean to kill y-"

"Shut up!"

She did. I continued "I don't care what you have to say anymore, from this day on, you mean nothing to me". Rebekah pursued her lips and said "I understand". She averted her gaze to the ground. She seemed like she didn't have anything else to say on the matter so she changed the topic. "What's your aim?" she asked. Clenching my jaw defensively I asked "What's yours?". She said "To kill you and Davina, yours?". What I said felt so wrong "To kill your entire family". Rebekah didn't look surprised as she said "Then I hope your prepared to face me in battle when the time comes, because I will do everything I can to stop you".

"Then I guess you'll be one of the first we kill"

"You can certainly try"

"We wont try, we'll _succeed_"

We remained silent until she said "Then I guess this is where we say good-bye"

"No, we'll see each other again. But when we do it won't be very pleasant"

I walked past to her to leave but she grabbed my arm stopping me. Rebekah said "I really am sorry I killed you" I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off and said "And I know you don't care what I have to say, but I just want you to know I felt like I was being stabbed in the heart when I grabbed that chair's leg". Steeled face I said "Well, unlike you I really did feel the pain of being stabbed in the heart". I reached my hand out to pluck her fingers off my arm but she surprised me by reaching up and pressing her lips to mine. I remained still fighting every fiber in my body to stop myself from kissing back. She pulled away a couple seconds later and released my arm silently.

I walked away from her, out of the room. As I walked down the stairs I saw Davina was standing over the Mikaelson brothers. Freya was kneeling by a passed out Elijah's side examining the bite in his neck. When I reached Davina she asked "How was the talk?". I scowled and said "Peachy". Freya turned to us and asked "What are you?" while looking at me. Davina said "He's a vampire". Freya glared at Davina and said "And?". The young witch gave her a fake smile and said "What do you mean and? Are you saying he could be something other than a vampire, a _hybrid_ perhaps". Freya said "You can try to hide what he really is as long as you want but know this, the truth never stays hidden". Davina rolled her eyes and said "That's nice to know, lets go Percy". I picked my jacket from off the floor and followed her out.

We walked down the streets until we stopped in front of a dark empty alley. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into an alleyway. We stopped at the end and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Davina pulled me against her as she leaned against the wall. I said "Why are we here?". She said "Because your eyes are flickering red and I did promise you a snack". I pursued my lips as my gaze moved to her neck. Davina said "Go ahead we blend in, we'll just look like two people making out". Leaning down I pressed my mouth against one of the veins in her neck. She must have sensed I was having doubts because she said "If you don't drink you could lose control and hurt innocent people". That always seemed to get to me. I bit her neck and relished the taste of her blood. There was just something about her blood that made me crave it. While I was feeding she said "By the way you did good back there. Except for when you were getting beat up. Mind explaining why you were getting beat up when you were doing so good". I didn't answer her. She tugged on my hair to signal that feeding time was over.

Reluctantly I removed my fangs from her neck. I bit into my wrist and held it out to her. Davina grabbed my arm and drank the blood to heal her neck wound. When it was healed she said "Should I be worried about your loyalties to me?". I moved away from her and asked "No, why?". Davina paused for a moment before she said "You had some lip gloss on your mouth before you fed". I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Davina said "What's going on between you two?". I set my hands on her shoulders and said "Absolutely nothing, she kissed me and that's it". The brunette abruptly asked "Did you kiss her back?". I moved my hands away from her shoulders and said "No, but why does that matter, were in the middle of a war with a powerful vampire family. Battle strategies should be the only thing on our minds right now". The witch sighed before smiling slightly "Yeah, your right. Let's just go back to the apartment".

I began to follow her when my vision suddenly became blurry. My hands shot out to the wall to balance me. My heart beat suddenly began to quicken and I said "Davina". Davina turned to me and noticed my condition. Her eyes widen in surprise as she held onto my arms and said "What's wrong?". I rubbed my forehead and said "I don't know...am I dying?". Davina said something but I just couldn't make out the words. Then I couldn't see anything.

**Rebekah's POV**

I didn't come out of the room until I was certain Percy and Davina had left. I didn't know why I kissed him but I just couldn't find it in me to regret it. Sure it was stupid to kiss my enemy but we weren't technically enemies until he left the room. And okay maybe it hurt that he didn't kiss me back but he hates me now so I shouldn't be feeling this way anymore. I pushed the memory of the kiss aside and walked down stairs to my siblings. Klaus was still knocked out while Elijah was losing consciousness quickly. Freya looked up at me and said "Can you tell me how our family is connected with that vampire?". I sighed and said "I already told you how Percy and I are connected". My sister stood and said "That's nice and all but I'm talking about how he and Elijah are connected". I gulped as I realized she suspected a connection between the two. I shook my head and said "What are you talking about Freya?". She glared at me and said "Rebekah I have eyes, I've the seen the way Elijah acted around him. It was as if he felt angry and maybe even disappointed at him. Now tell me, how does Elijah know Percy?".


	16. New Discoveries

**Rebekah's POV**

The moment Freya asked me how Elijah and Percy were connected I knew it wouldn't be easy to hide the truth. Stubborn I said "Elijah just met Percy, Freya. Now can you stop interrogating me, I'm in need of a serious drink after what just happened". I tried to leave to get a drink at a bar when Freya blocked my path. Freya said, "I really doubt this was their first meeting". Groaning I said, "Freya your sounding a bit paranoid, did you by any chance catch that from Klaus". My sister rolled her eyes at me and said "Now isn't the time to be vexing now tell me the truth". I reached my arms out to rest them on her shoulders. Slowly I said, "Freya I swear on our mother's life that the two have never met before today". Freya narrowed her eyes at me and said "Our mother is dead, and neither of us were too fond of her. Your sad attempt to convince me just made me even more determined to find out the truth". I frowned and said "Yeah she was quite the bitch. I probably should have used someone else to swear on". Freya nodded in agreement and looked at me pointedly.

Feeling cornered I decided to do what any rational person would do. I ran. Using my vampire speed I tried to run pass her and out the door. Sadly I crashed into some invisible force field before I could reach the door. I felt the invisible field before turning to my sister. She had a somewhat smug look on her face as I glared at her. Freya said "I thought you might do that". Giving her a fake smile I said "Well aren't you prepared". Freya walked towards me and said "Now why would a person who didn't have anything to hide try to run away". Ah crap. I raised my hands up and said "Okay you caught me I was trying to hide something but it didn't have anything to do with Elijah". Freya crossed her arms and said "You expect me to believe that".

"I expect you to believe the _truth_ and that is the _truth_"

"That is not the truth and you know it"

"Okay you want to know the truth"

"Very much"

"Elijah knows Percy because we secretly dated for a year and Elijah thought he was a good guy up until I accidentally killed him. Now he's back for revenge".

Freya uncrossed her arms and said "You killed your boyfriend?". I looked down and said "Yeah. I'm beginning to think I'm more like Nick than I thought. I ruin any chance of happiness I find by myself". Freya grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her. Freya said "Your nothing like our brother...and you will be happy one day, I'll make sure of it". I don't know why I hugged her but what I do know is that her words affected more than they should have. We stayed there holding each other for a couple of minutes until a voice said "Where did they go?". Freya and I pulled away from each other and turned to see Klaus sitting up on the floor while looking at us. Freya said "They left after Rebekah stepped in and stopped Elijah from being tortured". Klaus stood up and said "Really and why would he stop because of Rebekah?". I crossed my arms and said "Maybe he thought he could score with me again if he listened to me". My brother glared at me and said "I doubt that was the reason".

Freya said "Enough. We should be focusing on what our next move is". She turned to Klaus and said "Any ideas". Klaus shook his head and glanced at Elijah. He said "We wait". Freya looked at Klaus incredulously and asked "Wait? Why would we wait?". He knelled by Elijah's side to examine the wound on his neck. Then he said "I want to see if he'll survive after getting bitten by me. Do we know who killed him? I'd like to ask them a few questions?". Klaus tilted Elijah's head to get a better look at the bite.

Freya said "Rebekah killed him, I'm sure she'll answer any questions concerning his death" while turning to me. Klaus looked up at me and said "You killed him?". I looked away from him and remained silent. The hybrid impatiently said "Rebekah did you kill him or not?". There was no way I would avoid this confrontation. Preparing for an argument I looked up at Klaus and said "Obviously not if he's still alive. And so what if I technically did, would that change anything that happened today?". Klaus stood and marched over to me while saying "It doesn't matter if it would've changed anything. Your a Mikaelson and we stick together, _always and forever_. We're suppose to trust each other and yet you held back information about our enemy!".

Clenching my jaw I said "And what if I didn't want to be a Mikaelson anymore? The only thing being a Mikaelson does is strike fear or anger into one's heart. Did you ever consider, that maybe I was tired of making others feel that way. Did you ever consider, that maybe I was tired of suffering by the hands of those I've done no wrong to because of _your_ past sins! Did you ever think, that maybe I was done fighting for a lost cause!? Did you ever think, that maybe I would be better off if I just left you all to rot?! Because _I_ _have_ and I've thought long and hard about it and yet here I am being interrogated by my family because I don't want to share the little information I know on the one person who's ever truly made me feel happy". Klaus stared at me steely face and said "I've thought about it...but in the end I just couldn't bring myself to care".

Fueled by anger I slapped him across the face with my hand. Klaus laughed and rubbed his cheek saying "That actually hurt a little". I glared at him ferociously and said "Sometimes I wonder why I don't help them get rid of you once in for all". My brother let out a dark laugh and said "By all means go ahead and help them, it will finally give me a reason to _dagger_ you for the rest of your _life_!". I took a step back out of instinct when he finished his threat. Freya said "Klaus enough!". Klaus ignored her and said "What's wrong Rebekah why aren't you leaving? Is it because your one night stand hates you for _killing_ him!" . I flinched at how true his words were. Percy did hate me for killing him. I could never win back his trust.

Freya stepped in between us and said "Now isn't the time for bickering". Klaus turned his glare on her and said "It's as good as any". Our older sister shook her head and said "No it's not, Elijah is suffering". We all looked at Elijah to see he had begun to sweat profoundly. I rushed to his side and laid my hand against his forehead. He was burning. Freya noticed my worried expression and asked "Do you know if Percy's bite is venomous?". I shook my head and said "No it's not venomous...so why is his bloody body responding like this". Klaus moved closer to Elijah and said "He'll be fine" and bit his wrist. He force fed Elijah his blood and for a second I believed everything was going to be okay until we realized that nothing was happening. Klaus looked dumbfounded as he stared at Elijah's wound and said "No that's impossible my blood heals all wounds". Freya said "That man is the _impossible_ Klaus". Klaus bit his wrist again and tried to feed Elijah again but Freya said "That won't work". Our brother turned to Freya and said "Locate Davina right now!". Freya said "It won't be an easy task". He said "I know very well it won't be easy but that's all we can do right now". I shook my head and said "No, I'm going to find Percy". I started to walk towards the door but Freya stood in my way and said "And how do you plan on doing that?". I stepped around her and said "By doing everything and anything I can" then walked out to find Davina and Percy.

**Davina's POV**

I dropped his unconscious body onto my bed. I let out a relieved sigh as my arms finally stopped carry his heavy body. Percy's face scrunched up in pain. He opened his mouth but only a grunt came out. I pushed back his now damp hair away from his forehead to feel it. His forehead was burning as he began to sweat a lot. I tried to figure out why this was happening to him. Then I remembered Klaus had bitten him. When Klaus bit another Original they went through extreme hallucinations. That must be happening to Percy right now because the only thing I could do right now was making sure he didn't lose control of his actions while he suffered. Knowing so, I placed a paralysis spell on him. When I finished the spell I pulled out my phone and texted Cami. Just as I sent the text Percy sat straight up.

I jumped back startled and saw him slowly open his eyes. He shouldn't be able to break free of my paralysis spell. No one should. The moment I saw his eyes I knew something was wrong. His eyes were supposed to green, not bright _gold_. Percy looked around the room in curiosity. He continued to do so until he noticed me. I prepared myself in case I had to fight. Percy threw his legs across the room and stretched his arms. When he finished stretching he said, "Who are you?". No. No, he can't forget again. I worked too hard for him to just forget everything. Determined I said, "Are you saying you don't recognize me?". He walked quickly towards me and stood so we were less than an inch apart. Percy raised his right hand and cupped my chin like he was trying to get a better look at me. I stood still frozen in place as I locked onto his golden eyes. His eyes darted across my face. He held my chin for a couple more seconds before he said "I would recognize a face like yours any day if I knew you". Raising my eyebrow I asked, "Are you really flirting with someone you claim to not know?". Percy smirked lightly and said, "Well now, aren't you full of yourself". I rolled my eyes and said, "It's a natural response when someone is hitting on you". Percy hummed before he said "If I really were hitting on you then your answer would fit, but I wasn't flirting with you. You just have this darkness around you that makes you hard to forget". I removed my face from his hold and said "So you say, but here you are completely unaware of who I am". Percy laughed, a care free laugh, that sent chills down my spine. This was the first time I've ever heard his laugh. Was this how he was like before he became a pawn in the Mikaelson's little game. If so I probably would've hated him. Percy probably had a loving family,and maybe even a girlfriend and didn't have to deal with the supernatural world crap. He was probably happy. Something I've never been. Percy rubbed the back of his neck and said "Well I've been called seaweed brain for a reason".

My heart lurched. Was that a memory he just spoke of. Could it be possible that he remembers everything about his past. Before I could ask him about it, he suddenly fell to his knees and clutched his head. The young man began to yell in pain as I stood back and only watched helplessly. There was something about his yelling that made my chest hurt. I wanted to help him and I probably would have if I knew what was happening to him. I covered my ears and shut my eyes to try and block out the sight in front of me that caused me so much pain. After a minute or so I finally noticed the room went silent. I opened my eyes and removed my hands from my ears to see him completely passed out. The wound on his neck was closing up. Kneeling by him I pressed the back of my hand to his forehead and noticed his body temperature was going back to normal. My heartbeat steadied as I wrapped my arm around his waist to place him back on the bed. I sat on the chair that was located on the right of the bed.

**Percy's POV**

Groaning I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of a ceiling fan spinning in circles. Slowly the events of my last memory flooded into my head. I had fought Elijah and Klaus. And just as I was about to get my revenge on Elijah Rebekah had interfered. Rebekah. She had somehow managed to get me to talk peacefully in private. Or rather she had convinced Davina. We talked. We threatened each other. And we officially became enemies. Then she had kissed me for some reason. But I didn't kiss her back feeling too betrayed to return those feelings. Then Davina and I had left. She fed me in an alley. And then everything went dark.

That's funny I don't remember getting back to the apartment. Then I noticed a warm feeling in my hand. I turned my head to see Davina asleep in a chair with her phone in her right hand and my hand in her left. Right, Davina must have somehow hauled my body back. I sat up and realized my entire body was sticky, my neck especially. Reaching my free hand to touch the side of my neck I noticed it was covered in blood. No doubt from the bite Klaus gave me. But that didn't explain why the rest of my body was sticky. I groaned when I felt how sore my body was. It probably was because of the fight I was in earlier. I turned back to look at Davina to see she was dressed in different clothes from the last time I saw her. How long have I been asleep?

As I finished my thought Davina's eye's fluttered open. She looked at me in worry for a second before she grabbed my face and pressed her lips to mine firmly. I froze in shock. She never kissed me first before. And I didn't dislike her for doing it. She moved away a few seconds later and said "Sorry that was really out of the blue". I shook my head and said "Yeah no kidding". She smiled slightly and said, "It's just you have no idea how relieved I am to see you up". I ran a hand through my hair and said "You didn't have to worry about me". Davina said, "Oh course I did, we are partners after all". This time, I smiled and said, "How could I forget?". We stayed in a comfortable silence for a moment until I asked "How long have I been knocked out?". The brunette said, "Only for a few hours". Nodding I said, "Did I make trouble for you while I was knocked out?". Her smile faltered for a split second until she shook her and said "Besides having to carry you here, not at all?". I probably looked as unconvinced as I felt because she rested her forehead against mine softly and said "You were the perfect unconscious partner I could ask for". Slowly I let go of my uncertainty. Davina said, "You know I never realized how much I liked you with green eyes until now?". Raising my eyebrows I said, "Are you saying my eyes changed color when I was knocked out?". A look of surprise flashed across her face before she smiled and said "No...I just really like how _green_ they are".

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"Why did you make me talk to Rebekah?"

Davina sighed and removed her forehead from mines. She pushed her hair, that had fallen on her face, back and said "I thought you deserved closure. They were after all the only family you've remembered". I lowered my gaze to my hands and said "Family...". I guess I've never thought about them being my family. I didn't know anything about them besides their names and significance in the supernatural world. Slowly my perspective on them started to change. They were there for me when I was changed. But that was because they wanted to use me to take down their brother. Then again they did save my life. And then they ended it. I guess I'm still conflicted on how I felt on the Mikaelson's. More than I should be.

"How did you know I wouldn't betray you?"

"I didn't"

"Why would you risk it?"

"Because it was a great opportunity to see if you were a man of your word and I needed to be assured you wouldn't have any doubts about who you were aligned with"

"And if I wasn't? You could've died!"

"I know"

"And you still risked your life just so I could have one last peaceful talk with the only ones who could be considered my _family"_

"I guess I did. Why, is there something wrong with doing that?"

"Yeah there is. You know...your kind of amazing"

"I'd say I was more stupid than amazing"

"Either is okay with me"

Then I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. She returned the kiss immediately and brought my face closer. The kiss felt incredibly foreign. The only person I remember kissing is Rebekah and they've only ever been desperate kisses. This one was warm. Are kisses suppose to be warm? I was pulled out of my thought when Davina pulled away and said "You should probably take a shower, you were sweating a lot when you were unconscious". I nodded and moved away from her to take a shower. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Just as I was going to take off my pants I felt something in my pocket. Digging my hand into my pocket I pulled out the item. I pulled out a ballpoint pen. The pen that had writing in a weird language on its side. It was the exact same pen that I had left in my suitcase. How did it get in my pocket? Did Rebekah slip it into my pocket? No, she couldn't have, I would have noticed.

Not knowing what to do next I pulled the top off to see if it still had ink left in it.


	17. Plausible

Davina's POV

I scrolled through my phone in the living room when there was a loud banging on the door. Standing up I cautiously peeked through the peephole to see Rebekah with a red solo cup in her hand. Rebekah? How did she find out where we were staying? Rebekah said from behind the door "I know you're behind the door. We need to talk".

"About?"

"Elijah"

"What about him?"

She looked around her before she said "I think it's best if we take this inside". I opened the door and said "I don't". The blonde said "I know your bitter towards Elijah and I for tricking you into reviving my mother instead of Kol but do you think Kol would want this. You're trying to destroy his family". Crossing my arms I said "I thought you wanted to talk about Elijah, not Kol". Saying his name made guilt bubble up inside of me. Not five minutes ago I was kissing another guy instead of trying to bring him back to life. Rebekah said "We are...but I thought it'd be best to first remind you how much you love my other brother before I talked about Elijah, his family". I sighed and said "Are you trying to guilt me into something". Rebekah shrugged and said "If that is what it takes for you to discuss things with me..."

I shook my head and said "I'm not comfortable inviting you in, but I am open to talking with you?". Rebekah pinched the bridge of her nose and said "Fine, how about the roof". Agreeing with her I said "Okay I'll meet you in two minutes I just need to get Percy". Rebekah visibly stiffened as she turned without saying a word and walked in the direction of the roof. Just as I closed the door Percy walked into the living room dressed in a t-shirt and jeans with wet messy hair. He looked dazed as he looked at his hand. I asked "Is something wrong?". He looked up at me before he smiled and said "No". Deciding to ask him about it again later I said "We have a meeting on the roof ". Percy furrowed his brow and said "Meeting? With who?".

"With Rebekah"

"Rebekah?"

"Yeah she says it's important so go put some shoes on"

Without a word he headed back to the room to put his shoes on and came back out a couple seconds later. I leaded the way up to the roof where Rebekah stood with her back to us and her cup resting on the floor near her feet. I said "We're here, now what did you want to talk about?". Rebekah turned to face us and said "Elijah's wound isn't healing and Freya just informed me he's undergoing some kind of hallucination". I glanced at Percy from the corner of my eye to see he had climbed the edge of the building and was now looking out at the city life with a distant look in his eyes. Did I underestimate his power? Rebekah caught my gaze and said "It seems you too were unaware of what he is truly capable of". I glared at her and said "Like you're one to talk, you thought he could be killed with a steak to his heart". Rebekah flinched and said "So we established we both made mistakes". I said "Some graver than others". Rebekah clenched her fists and said "Anyways...I would like to take some of Percy's blood with me to ease my brother's pain". I faked pondered and said "Or...I could just let him suffer. What do you think Percy?". I turned to him to see him rubbing his left palm with his right hand and staring at the city life below him. Percy said "I'm the one who bit him the main reason was for him to suffer"

Rebekah looked at Percy with hard eyes and said to his back "He could die, are you really going to take that chance". He shrugged and said "Didn't I already say that my goal...our goal is to kill your family...and you" both Rebekah and I flinched at the darkness in his voice. He's never acted like this. Did something happen to him? Rebekah stared at his back and said "You're leaving me with very few options Percy". Percy shrugged and said "Not my problem". I looked between the two in satisfaction. It looks like anything between the two in past is now gone. Perfect. Now he won't hesitate to do what's necessary for our cause. As I thought that there was still an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like it was sign I should be prepared for disappointment. Rebekah clenched her fists and looked at the ground. She's finally going to act out. I hid my uneasy smile and said "If you want Percy's blood by all means go ahead and take it from him. But keep in mind he's quite the fighter. Please keep the noise to a minimum you'll disturb the neighbors". Then I turned my back on the two and walked out the door letting it close behind me. When it was closed I sighed and leaned on the hallway wall waiting for the .

Rebekah's POV

I turned to look at Percy. He didn't seem to care that Davina basically said the only way I'm getting his blood is through a fight. Now that Davina's gone maybe I can persuade him to give me some of his blood. I walked over to him and stood next to him on the edge of the building. I crossed my arms and said "I know that we agreed that from now we're enemies but I need you to understand that my family is suffering because of you". He didn't say anything so I continued "If you can't understand then I'll have to fight you". Again he didn't say anything. I found it incredibly irritating that he was just downright ignoring me. I clenched my fists and said "Listen to me!". He glanced at me with those green eyes I once found endearing and said " You should just leave while you can, you'll never win against me".

"I can't afford to runaway"

"You can do anything you want...but you won't"

"I'm sorry allow me to rephrase my words, I'm not going to run away they're depending on me"

"I depended on you once..."

"I depend on you too"

"I guess we've let each other down then, huh"

"I never said I've stopped depending on you"

"I see you're still using our past to gain leverage over me "

"Past? It was less than a week ago"

"I don't care how long ago it was it's all behind me"

"You know this new attitude of yours is making me question what I ever saw in you that made me fallen for you in the first place"

"I would say the same but I already know the reason is because you killed me"

"And I see you're still trying to make me feel bad for something I thought was behind you"

"Ok you got me, I'm still bitter. What are you going to do?"

"What I have to do..."

"By all means please do explain 'what you have to do'"

I crossed my arms and said "I have neither the time or patience to talk things out anymore". He raised his eyebrows and said "Oh, are you finally go to do 'what you have to do'". Growling in irritation I attacked him. He evaded my attack causing me to stumble slightly. He used this to his advantage and pinned me against the brick wall next to the exit. He held my arms behind my back and pressed the front of my body to the brick. With my right cheek on the wall I said "I really hate how strong you are". He didn't say anything until I said to him "The Percy I know would never do this-". He cut me off before I could finish by saying "What do you know? You don't know me! I don't even know about me!". I frowned. He must be feeling lost again. I pushed down the instinctive feeling to comfort him. Biting my lip I shut my eyes and forced myself to say "I could care less how you feel in this moment because you're not something that is worth wasting my time on". His grip slackened and I forced myself to use that against him. I ripped my arms away from his and swiftly turned to snap his neck but froze when I saw his dull and lifeless expression. What was going on with him? What was going on with me? Didn't I already agreed with myself I wouldn't hesitate to take him out, yet here I am hesitating. I shook away any concern I had for him then I snapped his neck.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and caught his body before it hit the ground. I leaned his back against the wall I had been pressed against so he was sitting upright. I grabbed his wrist. This was for Elijah. My family. Who's way more important to me than him...right? Slowly I raised his wrist to my mouth and held it there. This wasn't the situation I imagined I would be in when I would taste his blood for the first time. It shouldn't be this difficult to bite his wrist.

I probably debated with myself for about three minutes or so before I decided to grab a empty beer bottle that was on the ground to my right and smash it. I grabbed a piece of the broken glass and sliced his wrist before I held it over the red cup I had brought with me. When the blood dripped enough to heal Elijah I moved his wrist away from me so it would heal. I stood and turned to leave but an ache in my chest made me turn and kneel by his side. Pushing his hair away I pressed my lips to his forehead for a few seconds and said "I'm sorry for saying I didn't care about you earlier you left me no choice". Then I stood and walked out of the door to see Davina leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She looked up at me then to my hand with Percy's blood. She approached me and I prepared myself to fight. But to my surprise she just walked past me without saying a word onto the roof. When the door closed behind her I heard her say to an unconscious Percy "You're worrying me, you know that". Sighing I ignored my newfound jealousy and continued to walk down the hall to leave the building and return to my family to give Elijah the blood. During my walk to the quarter I couldn't help but question intentions. Why didn't I take him with me to the quarter? Was it because my family has already been through enough today? Was it because I wanted him to kill them so I would no longer feel burdened by them? Or perhaps it could have been that Percy's already been through so much? Or was it because my hearts been in enough pain already that seeing Percy or my family hurting one another would only make the pain worse?

All this thinking was making me distracted, and the distracted get killed. I needed to finally let Percy go. There was no hope for us. There never was. Focusing on my task I continued towards the quarter with a clear mind.

I arrived at the quarter shortly to see Elijah had been moved. I walked up stairs where I heard groaning to see he was now in the living room. Elijah was laid on one of the sofas with Freya kneeling by his side and Klaus pacing the room. When they noticed I was here Klaus looked at the cup in my hand and said "How did you get his blood?". I shrugged and sarcastically said "He owed me a favor and handed some willingly over". Freya intervened before Klaus could say anything else "Enough with the bickering. Rebekah hand me the cup". I did as she instructed and handed her the cup. Freya cupped Elijah's head and put the cup to his mouth so he could drink. When she shook him awake he opened his eyes and drank the blood. When he finished drinking the blood his eyes were no longer brown but red. Freya gasped in surprise and turned to me. She said "Why are his eyes red?". I ignored her question and stared dumbfounded at Elijah who sat up. He looked around at us and said "Where's Percy?". Klaus walked over to Elijah and said "He's retreated for now". He crouched by his side and stared at the red eyes with a perplex expression. Elijah frowned "Is there a reason you're staring at me". Klaus ignored him and stood up. My brother turned to me with a cold expression and said "Can you tell us anything about this?". I pursued my lips and said nothing. That probably wasn't the wisest thing to do considering he seemed very irritated with the knowledge that someone easily overpowered him and his family. He lost his patience and striked. He grabbed a hold of my neck tightly and swiftly. Then he lifted me up slightly so I wasn't touching the floor. Klaus glowered at me with his vampire face to intimidate an answer out of me. All I did was gasp in surprise as I tried to free myself from his hold but he wouldn't budge. Before Klaus could do or say anything else Elijah had gotten on his feet and freed me from our brothers grasp by grabbing the back of his shirt and throwing him back. Freya looked as if she were going to intervene but Elijah had shot her a look that clearly meant "Stay back".

I fell to my knees and rubbed my sore neck just as Klaus recovered. Klaus stood and said "Don't interfere, you have no relation to Percy only she does. And so she's going to tell me everything I want to know, even if I have no beat it out of her". Elijah stood in front of me and said "Are you listening to yourself you just threatened to harm our sister?! Are you so threatened by him that you would go against your family?". Klaus took a couple steps forward and said "I would do anything if it meant protecting my family". Elijah held his arm out and said "Stop" to Klaus so he wouldn't come any closer. Klaus halted and glared at Elijah. Then he said "Now you to talk to me, to defend this traitor?!". His words didn't sting as much considering this was not the first time I was called a traitor. Especially by Klaus. He was a little too paranoid for his own good. Elijah said "She's no traitor she's our sister".

"She's a traitor she's been in contact with him this entire time I wouldn't be surprise if she was the one to turn him once she realized his potential. And once she turned him she plotted with Davina to take me down using him!".

Elijah's face hardened like he was about to spill something very dangerous. Once I realized he really was going to spill something very dangerous I stood up and quickly said "Elijah don't". He ignored me and said "She didn't turn him...I-" before he could finish his confession an audible crack was heard and Klaus fell to the floor unconscious. Surprised Elijah and I turned to Freya who had her hand out signaling she was the one who snapped his neck. She said "That sure was close." and stepped over our brothers body to walk over to the sofa Elijah had occupied earlier. She sat and said "Now that he can't hear us. How about you let me in on your little secret?". Elijah and I shared a look. I silently gave Elijah a look hat meant 'Do we listen to her?'. He nodded his head then we spilled our guts to her while Klaus was still unconscious and unaware.

Percy's POV

I was met with darkness as I opened my eyes. I looked around to see I was in bed with a sleeping Davina next to me. Rubbing my recently snapped neck I sat up and rested my back against the bed frame. I glanced at the sleeping brunette. Her face was relaxed making her look as young as she really was. Her hair was slightly in her face so I pushed it back gently with my hand so I wouldn't wake her.

I really let her down. Biting my lip I looked over at the bathroom. My hand throbbed at the memory of what occurred. It's not everyday a sword pierced right through your palm. I was surprised I didn't make too much noise to alarm Davina. My mind wandered away from all the vampire drama to the bathroom mishap. What pen turns into a sword when you uncap it, it doesn't even seem plausible. But then again I didn't wasn't plausible either.

My thoughts were interrupted when Davina stirred from beside me. She cracked an eye open and stared at me. I was about to apologize to her for letting her down when she tugged on my arm so I would lay down. When I complied she moved closer to me and wrapped her arm around my torso saying "It's fine". Then she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. I couldn't help but smile a little at her antics. She really must have trusted me. I don't think I would have fallen asleep willingly in front of someone I didn't know very well. The realization made my chest hurt. I had let Rebekah, the girl who killed me, manipulate me with words that shouldn't mean anything to me anymore. I shouldn't have been taken down so easily. Davina depended on me now. I had to really let go of the past in order to move on in the present. And if that meant killing Rebekah, then so be it.

Sucking in a deep breath I wrapped an arm around Davina and closed my eyes. Finally relaxing after a long day.


	18. Selfish

**Percy's POV**

A hand slapping into my face woke me up. Groaning I cracked one of my eyes open and saw someone's knuckles on my cheek. Glancing to my right I noticed Davina on her back with her arms sprawled out and the back of her hand pressed against my face. I grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from me. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and gathered some clothes and a towel. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. For a while, I just stood under the shower head and let the warm water hit my face hoping it would bring some clarity to my life. Instead, it only made my chest was something about water that made me feel I'm missing something. I shut the water off when I couldn't stand the pain anymore. I had just pulled my shirt on when I heard a yawn outside the door. Walking out I spotted a tired looking Davina sitting on the bed. She looked over at me and said "You're up early". I glanced at the clock to her right to see it was 6:30am. I averted my eyes and said, "I guess I wasn't very tired".

"You weren't tired or you just couldn't stand the guilt you're feeling"

"Is there a difference?"

"There's a huge difference"

I heard her stand up and walk over to me. Davina said, "One reason being your refusal to look at me". She grabbed my chin so I was forced to look at her. She ran her thumb up my chin to my mouth. Davina said "Another reason being the frown on your face. Then she gently stroked the corner of my frowning mouth. My shoulders loosen under her touch. Davina said, "Another reason being the frown on your face". I tried to reassure her by forcing a smile. Instead of reassuring her it seemed to have concerned her more. The brunette said "Stop trying to hide your true feelings. We're partners remember, you can trust me" I reached my hand up and grabbed a hold of her wrist. Pulling it away from my face I said "Just because I don't tell you what I'm feeling it doesn't mean I don't trust you".

"Well knowing that things are being hidden from me makes me think it's because I'm not trusted"

I clenched my jaw and said, "You have to understand that there will be times where I'll feel the best thing for me at the moment is to be by myself in complete utter silence".

"Is that because you don't know how to share your feeling with someone? Because you can't remember?"

"No, it's because the last time I did share them she killed me!"

I didn't realize I had raised my voice when I said that until she released my chin. Davina said, "You think I'm capable of killing you?". I pursued my lips and didn't say anything. Davina looked at me with a blank expression for a minute waiting for me to say something. When I didn't she walked past me into the bathroom and shut the door. Even more, guilt seeped into me. Why didn't I say anything? I need to go. I need to get away from here. I put on my shoes and rushed out of the apartment before she noticed I was leaving. Once I was out of the apartment I thought about where I would go this early in the morning. In the end, I just decided to run as far as I could until I got tired. This led me to a swamp like an environment. I was in front of small gray cabin with a river in front of it. I neared the cabin and was about to look in the window to see if anyone was there but then I heard a growl behind me. I turned to see a brown wolf with glowing gold eyes. The wolf for some reason smelled familiar to me. I glared at the wolf and it snarled at me in return. I clenched my fists as it approached me. I met it halfway when I realized it wasn't an ordinary wolf.

When I realized who the scent belonged to I said "Jackson, right?". It snarled so I took it as a sign to continue talking. I said, "Did you come for round two because I'd love to finish you off". This should be a great workout. It snarled again before it pounced at me. Just as it was about to touch me I backhanded his snout causing him to be sent flying to my right into a nearby tree. He whimpered and quickly rose to his feet. He let out a growl and raced toward me again. This time he managed to plant his paws on my shoulders and send me to the ground with him snapping at my face above me. I grabbed his neck and tried to keep his teeth from sinking into me. We wrestled for a few minutes until I managed to shove him off. He slid across the muddy ground as I scrambled to my feet. I panted and tried to catch my breath. He took this to his advantage and jumped. I tried to hit him but he bit down on my arm instead. I yelled out in pain as I felt his teeth sink into my skin.

Grabbing his fur I forcefully pulled him off my arm. I threw him away from me and grabbed my arm. I looked at the large bite on my forearm that was oozing blood. It burned really bad. I glared at him as I felt my fangs grow in. I ran to him and hurled myself at him. I would make him pay. I would make him feel the pain I felt. No. I would make him feel pain ten times as worse as mine. When I managed to pin him to the ground I snapped his front left leg in half. He howled out in pain. I snapped his other front leg and he released another howl. I laughed at his cry of pain and unintentionally locked eyes with him. I stopped laughing when I noticed the fear in his eyes. My body froze. What's wrong with me? Why am I hurting him like this? Things didn't have to be this way.

Only when I felt an agonizing pain in my shoulders did I move and it wasn't voluntarily. I let out another agonized yell as I realized the pain was from yet another set of wolf teeth that had pierced my skin. The owner of the teeth pulled me back. I laid on my back on the ground clutching my shoulder in pain. I locked eyes with the wolf that pulled me off jackson and wasn't suprise I smelled Hayley's scent. Her gold eyes narrowed at me in suspicion. I shut my eyes and muttered, "I'm sorry". She growled at me once more before she turned away from me to jackson and helped him up. I didn't bother to get up when I saw them leave. Squeezing my eyes shut I let out shallow breaths as I tried to withstand the pain coursing throughout my body. But eventually the pain became unbearable and I blacked up.

The next time I woke up it was pitch black outside. I lifted my head up to see I was still on the muddy floor of the swamp. The pain was still agonizing but not as much as before. I grunted as I attempted to stand up. After several attempts, I managed to get on my feet while leaning against a tree. I caught my breath before I ran back to the city to go back to Davina, pushing through the pain.

When I stopped running it was only because I couldn't go any farther. I collapsed in front of a bar. I caught the name briefly, _Rousseau's_ before I passed out for the second time that day.

**Davina's POV**

I paced my living room while chewing on my lip. Percy has been gone all day and it was because of me. I had searched all throughout town looking for him but couldn't find a single trace of him. What was mostly on my mind was how you so easily walked past my barrier. No one could do that unless another witch broke the spell. Just how special is he? Only when my phone rang did I stop my pacing. I glanced at the caller ID to see it was Cami. I accepted the call and said "Hello". Cami said, "I need your help".

"With?"

"There's a passed out man in front of the bar. He's covered in mud and there's a werewolf bite on his forearm. And guessing from the blood seeping through his shirt there's another bite on his shoulder. What do I do with him?"

My heart raced as I asked, "Does he have black hair?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Cami just answered the question"

"Okay, uh, yeah he does but I don't see why that matters at the moment"

"And does he have green eyes?"

"I don't know he's passed out"

"Open his eyelid then"

"I don't feel comfortable doing this Davina"

"Just do it!"

"Fine...no they're not green...they're...they're..."

"What color are they Cami?"

"They're red"

I was silent for a moment before I said "I'm coming". Then I hung up and rushed out of the apartment.

**Percy's POV**

My body ached as I opened my eyes. I lifted my head slightly and looked around to see I was back in Davina's apartment. Specifically on the living room couch. There was a blanket sprawled across my body. The tv was on and set on a local news channel. A blonde man was currently forecasting the weather. Apparently, storms were heading in our direction. On the coffee table was a mug with steam coming out of it. I tried to sit up but gave up shortly when the pain made it impossible to do so. I let out a loud groan when I felt the pain from the bites again. My bites stung as I thought about my fight with Jackson. Why was I acting that way? Did the guilt drive me to my breaking point?

I heard footsteps down the hall and turned to see Davina with an expressionless face. It didn't remain that way for long, especially since she spotted me. Davina glared at me and said, "What you did was stupid". I decided against saying anything and turned my attention to the steam rising from the mug on the coffee table. Davina stood in front of the mug blocking my vision of it and said "Well, what have you got to say for yourself?". I bit my lip and shrugged.

She said, "You owe me an answer so opened your mouth and speak". I licked my lips and said, "I'm sorry". Davina laughed and said "Are you kidding me? Do you think an apology is going to make everything alright?!". I flinched at the harshness of her words. Forcing myself to look at her I said "All I can do is apologize". She narrowed her eyes and said, "Well that isn't good enough". I clenched my jaw and said, "What do you want from me?". Davina said, "Didn't I already say I wanted an answer?". Laying my head down on the couch's arm I said "Honestly...I have nothing to say. I was being reckless when I left the apartment. I could have caused some serious damage...well, more damage". Davina raised her eyebrow and said "Damage?". I closed my eyes and said, "I fought with another supernatural being well two supernatural beings".

"I noticed by the looks of your bite marks"

"Anyways I almost killed one werewolf but another stopped me just in time"

"Did you want to kill the werewolf?"

"At first, yes I wanted nothing more than to tear him limb from limb. But then I realized what I was doing and decided I didn't want to kill him"

"How are feeling?"

"How did you find me?"

"Answer my question first"

"Fine. Emotionally or physically?"

"Physically"

"Like hell"

"That's nice"

"My pain is nice?"

"Considering the circumstances? Yes"

"Now answer my question"

"A friend of mines worked in the bar you collapsed in front of. She knows of the supernatural and knew I could help her when she saw your bite marks"

"Oh"

She went silent for a minute before she asked "Why'd you leave?". I cracked an eye open to see her frowning down at me. I said, "Do you really want to know the answer?". A look of uncertainty crossed her face before it disappeared and she nodded. I said "I wanted to get away from everything. To be in a peace for a moment before I continued to walk the sinful road that led to the death of the Mikaelson's. I needed to question myself and make sure I want this". Davina looked away from me and said "You were questioning your loyalty". I reluctantly nodded and said, "I'm sorry". She laughed coldly and said "I thought you were different, I thought for once I wouldn't have to worry about being stabbed in the back with you around. I thought I could finally have revenge on that family for all that they've done to me". I stopped her by saying "We can still get revenge". She gave me a look filled with disbelief as she said "No we can't. I can't work with someone I can't trust". I launched myself to my feet instantly regretting it when I felt an intense amount of pain. I gritted my teeth and said, "So what then, you're just going to throw me away like everyone else did!?". She shook her head and said, "No but if you still want revenge you're going to have to earn my trust back". Then she sat on the couch I was once occupying with her arms crossed and her face steely.

Slowly I sat back down on the couch and said "And how would I do that?". While looking at the tv she said "By doing as I say". I looked at the tv and said "Are you really going to hold off on attacking? Rebekah already knows where we are what's to stop her from revealing our location to her family and attacking us?". She said "Rebekah isn't a problem. She's too loyal to you to do anything that could get you hurt". I turned to her and said "Don't be stupid. Rebekah isn't loyal to me, she never was. She will tell her family and we will be attacked". Davina scowled and said "Don't underestimate her feelings" then she stood up and walked in the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator as I looked at my hands. THey were blood cover and muddy. I didn't know whose blood that was on my hands but I felt like it wasn't mine. Davina said, "So where did you go?". Without looking away from my hands I said "To the bayou".

"The bayou?"

"Yeah"

"Why the bayou?"

"Water helps me clear my head I thought maybe I could get some clarity there. But I didn't stay there long enough to clear my mind"

"Because of the werewolves"

"Yeah"

"So your still conflicted?"

"No"

Davina walked back over to me and said "You're lying" then shoved a blood bag in front of my face. I grabbed the blood bag and looked at it. I knew if I didn't drink it there would be consequences but after what happened the last thing I wanted to see was blood. I shook my head and set it on the coffee table. Davina said "Now who's being stupid. Drink the blood Percy". I clenched my fists and said, "I don't want blood". The brunette said, "Yes you do, you're a vampire, blood is a necessity for you". Here words made me realize how much of a monster I truly was. I needed blood survive or to least stay sane. Davina said "If you don't want that blood you could drink mine". I looked over at Davina. She was looking at me with a hardened expression as she held out her wrist. I could tell she really didn't want to give me blood not after what I did to her. Slowly reaching out I grabbed her wrist and moved it away from me. I said "I'm not hungry" then I stood up and tried to go to the shower. Midway to the bedroom Davina rose to her feet and helped me, making the journey a lot shorter.

**Rebekah's POV**

"You have to leave"

"What?"

"You have to leave. The both of you, now!"

"Why?"

"Because once he wakes up he's going to connect the dots and come after you two"

"We can handle ourselves just fine against Klaus"

"Now isn't the time to put a brave face. Now hurry I'll try to stall him the best I can"

"No, we're not leaving you here with him. He will kill you"

"I can take care of myself"

"Now who's putting a brave face on"

An assertive voice said "Enough". We turned to Elijah who was wearing an unreadable expression. He said "Stop it. I am not going to run away from my brother like I did our father. I will face him and take my punishment willingly. You on the other hand…" he looked at me and said, "You need to leave". I clenched my fists and said, "For what reason, he'll find me then he'll dagger me and lock me away for years for my betrayal". His jaw clenched tightly as he said "And what if you had a protector. Someone who could protect you from Klaus. Could you then escape and live a new life?". Frowning I asked, "Where are getting at Elijah?". Elijah said, "If Percy protected you, could you escape".

"You can't be serious Elijah! I'm not going to abandon my family just to save my own ass!"

"Rebekah we don't have time to bicker".

"Nor do we have time to plan my escape. Now let's just be mature adults and accept defeat"

Elijah shared a look with Freya before everything went dark.

**Davina's POV**

Percy had just gotten into the shower when there was a knock at the door. I walked over and looked through the peep hole. My breath caught in my throat. Another original. I really needed to move or they'll keep inviting themselves over. I said through the door "Yes?". Elijah said, "I need your help". The severity in his words stopped me from laughing. I opened the door. I was momentarily caught off guard by the unconscious Rebekah leaning heavily on Freya. On the floor next to Freya's feet was a black duffle bag. I asked, "And why would I help you?". Elijah locked eyes with me and said "If you help me I give you my word I will do everything in my power to help you bring back Kol". My heart quicken as I immediately asked "Kol?". Elijah nodded and said, "Yes, Kol". For a moment I contemplated helping them. Not one day had passed since I had basically declared war on them. But then I was reminded of how Rebekah once promised something similar. And how she broke it.

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't believe in a Mikaelson's words, I've been deceived by one before"

"I never go back on my word. And to prove my trustworthiness I brought this for you…" he pulled a thin silver dagger with an intricately designed hilt along with a small bottle filled with white powder, from the inside of his coat pocket. The White Oak Ash Dagger and White Oak ashes. I lifted my eyes from the weapon to Elijah. He said, "If you help us I will willingly hand this over to you so you may use me whenever you need help with reviving Kol". I reached out to grab the objects but halted when I realized he never said what he needed help with. Crossing my arms I asked "Before I agree to help you I would like to know what you need my help with". Freya spoke from behind him "We need Percy".

I looked over at her. Percy? I raised my eyebrow and said "Percy? You want Percy? For what exactly?". Elijah said, "We want him to take Rebekah away from New Orleans and protect her".

"There's no way Percy would agree to that. She killed him for god's sake"

"That's where you come in. You'll persuade him into it, he trusts you"

Am I really willingly to give up my alliance with Percy just for the small chance of bringing Kol, the man I love back? The decision was far too easy for my liking. I said "Fine" then I walked over to the bedroom. This is for the best. He was never going to kill the family in the first place. He's too soft. Percy's not meant for me, he's too good for me. Things were never going to end in our favor. The Mikaelson's always prevailed. I stopped trying to reassure myself that it was the right thing because it wasn't. My actions were selfish. That's just who am I. Selfish. And I wasn't going to change my mind just because of a little guilt.

When I walked in the bedroom Percy was sitting on the end of the bed dressed in jeans, a black jacket, t-shirt, and boots. With a hard expression, Percy said "So you're just going to send me away?".

"It's for the best"

"For you or me?"

"For you"

He snapped his head up to look at me and said "Don't lie to me, we both know it was just so you could be happy"

"Look-"

"Did you even think about my happiness?!"

"Of cour-"

"Stop lying!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and said "No" he glared at me as I continued "I didn't think about you. I was only thinking about myself and I'm sorry for doing this to you but if you want me to forgive you for earlier you'll do as I say". Percy laughed bitterly and said "If I want you to forgive me!? You've got to be kidding me! I could care less about your forgiveness.". I walked over to him and tried to touch my shoulder to comfort him but he caught my wrist and stood. He said, "Don't touch me". Then released my wrist and walked out of the bedroom. He walked down the hall to the front door where the Mikaelson's were. Elijah stepped aside for Percy to walk pass him to Freya. Percy looked at Rebekah hesitantly before he bent down and lifted her bridal style. Elijah picked up the black duffle and handed it to Percy. Elijah said, "It's money for your expenses". Percy nodded stiffly and said, "I'll do my best to protect her". Freya pulled keys from her pocket and gave it to him.

"There's a car downstairs for you to take"

Percy nodded again and with his back to me said "I'm only doing to repay you for taking me in that's it. Goodbye, Davina". Then he walked down the buildings halls and out of my life.

**Percy's POV**

I walked over to the black suv the Mikaelsons had brought for me to take Rebekah out of town in. I opened the car and set Rebekah on the passenger's seat. Her hair was wet from the rain and she was cold under my touch. I threw the duffel into the back seat and got in the driver's seat. For a moment I just sat there. Why am I doing this? I turned to look Rebekah and cursed myself when my heart beat fasten at the sight of her peaceful face. I reluctantly turned the car on and drove out of the apartment building's parking lot onto the wet streets of New Orleans.


End file.
